


The Spell is Broken: Memories Return

by 96flowers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Order of The Phoniex, Creature Fic, Dumbledore Bashing, Elf Harry, Elf James, Elf Severus, Good Death Eaters, Good Tom, M/M, Molly/Ron/Ginny Bashing, Mpreg, Slash, Veela Draco, Veela Lucius, Veela Rabastan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/96flowers/pseuds/96flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's life is about to make a drastic change. Lily's not his mother? He isn't Human? Dumbledore ripped apart his family? What? Read as Harry learns the truth behind his birth, finds his other half, walks the line between dark and light, and learns who his true enemy is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer Depresson and...The Truth?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this little story has been smothering my muse so that I couldn't get the next chapter of Through The Veil written till this one is at least started. Please tell me what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

The Spell is Broken: Memories Return

Chapter One

Summer Depression and... The Truth?

OoOoOoOoOoO

**"The Truth is incontrovertible. Malice may attack it, ignorance may deride it, but in the end, there it is." ~ Winston Churchill**

OoOoOoOoOoO

#4 Privet Drive

July 30th

11:45 PM

'So much for leaving by my birthday,' Harry Potter thought sadly as he watched the old, broken clock tick down till midnight for his 17th birthday. 'Dumbledore promised that I would have been picked up a week ago so I could spend time with Sirius and Remus before school.'

At the end of his previous year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore had promised that he need not spend the whole summer, or even half of it, at his Aunts and Uncles. With Sirius having gotten a proper trial then married to Remus, Harry was legally supposed to be with them, but Dumbledore had pulled the blood wards card and said he needed to return to Privet Drive. Sirius, Remus and Harry had all protested but they had lost the battle when McGonagall and Molly stepped in and enforced it.

Now, Harry wasn't abused at his relatives' home, but he wasn't cared for either. After the fiasco with the Dementors Harry was given a bit more freedom in the house. He wasn't forced to do chores and he was no longer punished if any magic happened. He had to keep his room clean, do his own laundry and cooking, but not the whole families. It was a bit of a peace treaty between the four.

Harry knew that once the clock struck midnight he would receive an inheritance and be a legal magical adult. He believed that it would be a simple magical boost. Little did he know how wrong he was…

When the clock struck midnight and Harry was suddenly very tired and passed out asleep never seeing the soft glow his skin took as his magic changed his body or the owls waiting at the window.

OoOoOoOoO

Spinners End

July 31st

12:03 AM

Potions Master and Hogwarts Professor Severus Snape was sitting in his living room staring morosely at his empty wine glass when a tapping was heard at his window. Obsidian eyes snapped to the noise and he glowered at the owl that dared come at that ungodly hour. Severus stood and let the owl in. Once the owl had been released of its burden it flew from the house not even waiting for a reply.

Severus was surprised at how heavy the letter was and flipped it to reveal the Gringotts seal. Quickly and carefully the Potions Master peeled open the envelope and removed the contents. He was again surprised to find letter from the goblins but also another sealed envelope with vaguely familiar handwriting. Unfolding the letter from the Goblins, Severus began to read;

_Greetings Lord Severus Tobias Lucilius Snape-Prince, of the Ancient and Honored House of Prince;_

_This letter is in regards to a request made by Lord James Charulus Prince-Potter. He came to the Diagon Alley branch of Gringotts, a month before he went into hiding with the muggleborn Lily Evans, and requested a time delayed letter. When questioned about using this old and forgotten tradition he merely stated that he had things that needed explaining and he knew that he would not be able to do so in person. He gave this letter to send to you upon the seventeenth birthday of Heir Harald Severus James Potter-Prince. We also extended to you the title of Goblin Friend. If you accept the offer then after Lord Potter's letter is read and all things included are taken care of we would like to invite you to a meeting at Gringotts with your accounts manager, bank manager and a Goblin Healer for our own sake of minds that everything is the way it should be, with not only your accounts but with your health as well. A similar letter is being sent to Heir Potter-Prince with a time delayed letter as well as a similar invitation._

_May your Potions be potent and your will never waver,_

_Gringotts Junior Manager Bloodclaw_

Severus had to reread the letter several times in order to completely understand what he was reading. 'Potter-Prince?' was the only thing that was able to go through his mind as he absentmindedly pulled James's letter from its envelope.

_Hello Severus,_

_You must be so confused and angry right now my love but please, I beg of you, read this letter till the end, if only to satisfy your insatiable curiosity. I am so sorry for what has happened, I wish I had just floo'd to the house that night. I was walking home from the Ministry like always, and because it was a habit, it was my downfall for capture. You, Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail were at a meeting with Tom, I had missed the beginning because I was late getting off work, so I decided to head home and wait for you. I was ambushed by Dumbledore and his little club. They stunned me and took me to Hogwarts where they tried, and failed, to put a memory charm on me. What they didn't know was that when a submissive elf is carrying their body can resist almost all types of harmful magics. Yes, I was pregnant. That was another reason I didn't go to the meeting, I was going to tell you that night and I wished for it to be special. They found out after I had arrived at Hogwarts, they are going to try and use our child to end Tom. They had a half assed "prophecy" from that blind, delirious, old bat Trelawney. I do not know the contents, all I know is that talks of a child born at the end of July. That idiot muggleborn Evans had gotten herself knocked up and they think it's either hers or ours. In order to protect our child I had to act as if the memory charm had worked. They made it seem like I had married Evans and the child she carried was mine, not some muggle's she met in a bar. They made it seem like our child was from a drunken night during a "marriage spat". I was forced to hide the pregnancy. On July 29 she gave birth to a daughter who died a few hours later. She died because, during the pregnancy, Evans had kept drinking and smoking. The girl was born very small and had so many problems that the healers said that they couldn't save her. Evans rejected the poor child, never really having loved or wanted her. I was the only one that held the girl and named her so she wouldn't die nameless. Her name was Astra Madaline Potter. Even being such a sickly child she was beautiful, she had her mother's brilliant red hair and even being a newborn her eyes were the color of amethyst. She would have grown to be stunning. When she died I was the only one that cried and I gave her a burial in Godrics Hollow with my ancestors, for even though she was not my blood or yours, I was the only one that had claimed her as family. Two days later I went into labor and our son was born. I had kicked everyone out of the room. Being an elf, only others of our kind would have been allowed to stay. I wrote two birth certificates, one was the official one that now resides in the main Potter Vault, the other had the proper information but was under a charm that will break when our son is claimed by you in Gringotts. His name is Harald Severus James Potter-Prince, but you would know him as Harry James Potter. They placed him under a glamour to merge his features from yours and mine, to mine and Evans'. The magic of his inheritance will break the glamour on his seventeenth birthday. You probably wonder why you don't remember our relationship. You probably do not even remember that you are a full-blooded Dark Elf. Two days after I was captured you, Tom and his followers stormed the castle having finally tracked me through our bond. I was held at wand point, you and the others were forced to submit. Your elf was locked away, your memories of our school years and after were altered. The spell that altered your memories was very old and was declared forbidden by Merlin himself, how Dumbledore found it remains a mystery to me, but everyone who ever shared those memories with you and were unaware of the spell he was casting had theirs altered as well. Anyone with creature inheritance had them locked away. Several were taken from their mates like you and I. Sirius' Incubus was locked away and Remus werewolf is being poisoned to keep it feral, they were allowed it keep their relationship. Peter was forced to become a 'traitor'. Lucius was separated from Rabastan and forced to marry that gold digging shrew Narcissa Black. He was pregnant with Draco, whose inheritance will break all enchantments just like Harald's. Tom was driven insane and Rodolphus was forced to marry Bellatrix Black. Gideon and Fabian were captured, I don't know their fates. Arthur was forced to marry the twin's younger sister Molly/Mary, whatever her name is. The children from Arthur and the twins had their memories altered as well, but when they reach majority they will receive an inheritance and a letter from me stating they must hide and wait till our son's majority so that they could be a united front against the true dark lord. I wrote this letter and have given it to Gringotts because all Elfs possess the ability of foresight, but only when the fates allow it. In a dream last week I saw what is to happen on All Hallows Eve and in the years following, I did not see anything past Harald's Majority so I cannot give you warning. Though I can say this, look where everyone has been but no-one thought to look. Allow the Goblins to help you. The spell that alters memories only needs one person to start, but afterward everyone involved must have it removed individually. Get our son from the Dursley's, he has no business there, they share no blood. Love him, Protect him, Guide him, Please! Remember that I have always and will always love you Severus._

_Forever yours,_

_James Charulus Prince-Potte_ r

 

Severus all but collapsed into his armchair. He did not question the letter's validity because it was signed in blood, meaning that it was willingly written and that everything was the truth. Severus had known that there was something wrong with his mind and body, but whenever he thought too hard about it he seemed to remember something else that needed to be done. Shaking his head to try and clear his muddled thoughts he stood and made his way towards his bedroom. 'First thing in the morning I will go to Privet Drive and collect Harald, then we will head to Gringotts and get this sorted out', Severus thought as he set an alarm for 5:00 am and drifted into a troubled sleep.


	2. Dreams and Mates

The Spell is Broken: Memories Returned

Chapter 2

Dreams and Mates

OoOoOoOoOoO

**"I think we dream so we don't have to be apart for so long. If we're in each other's dreams, we can be together all the time." ~ A.A. Milne, Winnie-the-Pooh**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Malfoy Manor, Whiltshire, England

July 31 12:00 AM

A young fair haired man shot up in his bed, a scream on his lips. Eyes that are normally as blue as the sky were blacker than night, his bleached blond hair stood on its ends as magic pulsed around him. His name is Draconis Lucius Malfoy and he is a Dominate Veela whose Submissive mate just came into their inheritance.

Draco struggled to get out of the sheets that had entangled his body when he was asleep. There was the fast, soft footsteps approaching his bedroom. The door to Draco's bedroom opened to reveal his father dressed in silk pajama pants and his shirt unbuttoned. Lucius's hair was flowing freely around his shoulders and rumpled from sleep. He had been woken by the magic that was flowing from his son's room, indicating that his son's mate had received their inheritance and finished awaking Draco's Dominate Veela. Lucius was happy that his son would hopefully not be forced to experience the same fate as he did seventeen years ago.

Oh yes, Lucius remembered what happened all those years ago, for much like Elfs, Veela who are carrying cannot be affected by most harmful spells. Lucius was forced to watch as his mate had his creature locked away with the memories of their relationship. He played along with the farce of forgetting about his mate and marrying the youngest Black daughter. He even, reluctantly, accepted the story that Draco was from a drunken night at a club and then magically adopted by Narcissa. Which was not the case, it was only a spell that changed Draco's appearance. Draco had inherited his mate's square jaw, and body build, but had received his own coloring. The spell made it seem that his coloring was Lucius, expect for the eyes which were blue like her's.

Draco finally freed himself from the clutches of his sheets and was ready to race out of the house to find his mate. Lucius, seeing that his son's Veela was in control, reacted quickly, stunning his son and tying him to the bed. Draco quickly broke the stunner and struggled to escape the ropes holding him. After about fifteen minutes of useless struggling the newly awakened Veela began to calm down and let his human counterpart take back control of their body.

"Father! Let me go!" Draco begged. "I need to go to them! My Mate! They are so sad! Father please!"

"I'm sorry Draco," Lucius apologized quietly. "You know you must not for a week while their body and mind adjusts to the new Veela. You will receive dreams that will allow you to talk with them and find their identity so you can immediately go to them at the end of the week. We must keep this from Narcissa. She will only try to lock away your Veela and mine when she realizes that it isn't."

"That Bitch is going to die a very painful death when sire's memories are restored," Draco snarled.

"Yes, she is," Lucius said softly and sat on the bed next to his son. "I so wish your sire was here Dragon. He could help you much more than I. I am submissive, I cannot help you the way you truly need."

"Mother..." Draco began to protest.

"Sleep love," Lucius said softly and cast a light sleeping spell on his only son. The submissive veela dropped a kiss to his son's hair and left the room.

Lucius sighed as he made his way towards his office, knowing he would not be able to sleep again without a drink. When the blond arrived, there was a letter sitting on his desk baring the Gringotts seal. Quirking his eyebrow in confusion, Lucius made his way to the liquor cabinet and poured himself two fingers of firewhiskey before sitting down behind his desk and examining the letter. Treating it like a Band-Aid, he ripped open the seal and unfolded its contents;

_Greetings Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy-Lestrange, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy;_

_We the Goblin Nation, as wished by Goblin Friend Lord James Charulus Prince-Potter, are extending to you and your son the title of Goblin Friend. We wish for you to come to the Diagon Alley Gringotts as soon as can be safe. We know of the things that have happened to you thanks to Lord Potter who, a month before going into hiding with the muggleborn Lily Evans, came to us with a truly nightmarish story. Honoring his wishes we are to extend this invitation to those who were considered Lord Thomas Marvolo Slytherin's closest friends and to offer the removal of the spell that was placed on all of you. First though we must attend to Lord Severus Tobias Potter-Prince and his Heir, Harald Severus James Potter-Prince who will be coming later today. There is much to be explained and much to do before Hogwarts resumes on September 1st. All of the forsaken ones shall unite to return our world to what it once was._

_May your wealth ever grow and your instincts never lead you astray;_

_Gringotts Junior Manager Bloodclaw_

Lucius leaned back in his chair and smiled, it was time for the truth to be known.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

#4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England

July 31

1:00 AM

The glow around the young wizard finally dissipated. Harry let out a sigh and turned over in sleep and smiled gently as he started to dream.

**dream**

Harry woke slowly, laying on his back in a field of soft grass. The sun was shining down on him and warming him as a breeze gently floated through the air. Harry slowly stood and looked around him, taking everything in. The raven haired youth realized he was on the quidditch field at Hogwarts, but it was different. It was brighter, the air was fresher and warmer, the grass was softer and greener. Harry tensed as light footsteps came from behind him. He turned slowly;

"Hello?" Harry asked as he looked at the new comer who was outlined by the light making his face appear shadowed.

"Hello, my love," a deep voice purred as he walked forward to reveal his face. Harry gasped in surprise.

"Draco?" Harry questioned softly. He was surprised that he felt no anger at seeing the older blond. All he felt was confusion and panic. "What's going on?"

Draco looked over at the beautiful creature in front of him and was surprised to see Harry Potter. He wasn't surprised that he was a creature, but surprised that he had a mate other than human of another Veela. It was rare for creatures to mix blood. Draco then really looked at Harry for the first time since the inheritance. He had grown from his previous stature of 5 feet 5 inches to stand so that the top of his head was just barely to Draco's chin at 5 feet 7 inches, he would never be very tall because of being a submissive. Harry's raven colored hair had grown so that it was down to his hips and curling at the ends. His body had taken on a more feminine looks with wider hips. He had high cheek bones with full red lips, his skin took on an almost unnatural glow. His eyes remained green, but they had deepened from an emerald to an almost black forest green. The most surprising part were his ears, they had extended almost another half inch and had pointed perfectly at the top, and leaving no doubt in Draco's mind what he was.

"Oh Harry," Draco sighed realizing that Harry had no idea what was happening to him. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I...was in my room at my Aunt and Uncles counting down till my birthday. I had been thinking about the fact that I was promised to be with my Godfathers after two weeks at my relatives, but I had just been forgotten by Dumbledore and my friends," Harry sounded so sad, so bitter to Draco. He wanted nothing more than to pull the smaller male into his arms and sooth his sadness, but he knew that explanations must come first. "I must have lost track of time because suddenly the clock struck midnight and it was like I had been dosed with sleeping potion. Then I woke up here."

"Why don't we sit down, this will take a while," Draco suggested and sat down Indian style in the grass. Harry soon followed suit, having decided to follow his instincts that had never lead him astray yet. When both were seated facing each other Draco spoke again; "what happened tonight was your inheritance, though it is not like the ones spoken about last year at Hogwarts when the Ministry officials came to speak about coming of age. While you did come of age and are legally an adult in the eyes of the Ministry as well as Magic, you came into a creature inheritance last night as well."

Unlike what Draco was expecting, Harry just cocked his head to the side and asked, "Creature inheritance? I didn't know that was possible."

"It is, though recently many of these inheritances have been sealed away," Draco scowled slightly before continuing; "but that is not for me to tell you, that job belongs to someone else. I am here to speak of your inheritance and what it means for you...and for me."

Harry took that moment to really look at himself, he ran his hands over his widened hips and over his face. When he reached to do the same with his hair he brushed his ears and his eyes grew large.

"Elf. I'm an Elf," Harry stated in awe. "But we are supposed to be extinct!"

"No," Draco shook his head. "Just hidden away. You seem to be taking this rather well."

"A few years ago when I first started Care of Magical Creatures I got curious," The new elf admitted. "I searched and bought any books I could find on magical creatures that were not prejudiced. Most of them I bought in Knockturn Alley. I read about Elfs, Veela, Vampires, Werewolves, Sprites and more. The books were interesting but they lacked a lot. I know that each creature has one ture mate that was chosen by fate. I know that in each coupling there is a Dominant/Alpha and a Submissive/Omega. I know that it doesn't matter the gender of either partner in either role, all submissives can carry and birth children naturally. That's about all I know really."

"Very good little Elf," Draco purred. Proud that his intended knew as much as he did.

"I can also tell that I am a submissive mate," Harry said softly, eyes sparkling. "I always wished this were true. I knew I was gay the moment I caught Percy Wealsey and Oliver Woods snogging in a deserted corridor during third year. I also knew that I would be the submissive, I wished that there was a partner out there for me who wouldn't put the weight of the world on my shoulders, who would give me a family that I didn't have growing up."

Harry stopped speaking and pinned Draco with a piercing gaze. Harry was taking in the changes to the Slytherin student. He had grown so that he reached a respectable 6 feet 1 inch. His shoulders had broadened and his hair was like Harry's used to be; short and untamable. Harry then noticed the Wings. Draco had beautiful wings that reached 12 feet across, the feathers were a pearl color with the occasional deep forest green adding a hint of color. Harry then realized what Draco was.

"I also know that you are a dominate Veela," Harry said confidently.

"A very true statement," Draco grinned. "Can you tell anything else?"

Harry thought for a moment, he took in his surroundings and the Veela before him. Harry felt safe for the first time in a long time. He felt no need to hex the blond, his instincts were yelling at him to get closer to Draco. He breathed in deeply through his nose and caught the scent of the Veela sitting across from him and froze. Draco smelled of nature, the woods after a fresh rain, and vanilla. His two favorite things. His inner elf suddenly yelled in the back of his mind 'MINE, MATE'.

"Mate, you're my mate," Harry breathed. Draco smiled happily that Harry had figured it out all on his own.

"Yes my love, and you are mine," Draco got to his knees and crawled closer to the elf and sat as close to him as possible. He then leaned over and placed his mouth next to Harry's ear and said, "and I don't intend to ever let you go. You are MINE to have. MINE to cherish. MINE to ravish. MINE to love and MINE to protect. I want to stand side-by-side with you as you find out the truth of his world and make your own choices on who to trust and who to fight."

All of a sudden the world began to fade into darkness. Harry turned to Draco and grabbed his shirt desperately.

"NO! I don't wish to wake and find that I had made this all up!"

"Shush loveling," Draco soothed his mate. "This isn't made up. For the next week we cannot see each other in person do to the inheritance still settling down. Instead we meet every night in our dreams to get to know one another so that when the week is out we don't have a 'get to know each other' time. It seems that it is time for us to wake. When you do, simply find a mirror, you will see that this wasn't just a dream. You will have a busy day my elf, trust what is revealed by the letter Harry. I will see you tonight."

Draco's voice had grown steadily softer as the darkness pressed in. When everything had faded Harry felt the touch of lips on the top of his head before everything exploded with light.

**End Dream**

Harry sat up with a gasp and placed a hand to the top of his head where the feeling of lips still lingered. He got out of bed and looked into the mirror on the back of his door. He smiled when he realized that it really wasn't just a dream. There was a incessant tapping sound and Harry turned to find ten owls waiting outside his window. He walked over to the window and let them in and looked outside and found the sun was just over the horizon, meaning it was just now 7:30 AM. Harry turned to the owls and began his journey into the truth….

OoOoOoOoOo

Malfoy Manor.

Draco woke with a gasp, just as Harry had. He smiled to himself and pulled out of the bed, glad that the ropes his mother had conjured had faded away when he entered the dream. Quickly dressing, Draco began to make his way towards his mother's office with a bounce in his step. It was time to plan...


	3. Gifts, Gifts and....Father?

OoOoOoOoOoO

The Spell is Broken: Memories Return

Chapter 3

Gifts, Gifts and...Father?

OoOoOoOoOoO

" **There is nothing I would not do for those who are really my friends. I have no notion of loving people by halves, it is not my nature." - Jane Austen,** _ **Northanger Abbey**_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Spinners End

July 31

5:00 AM

Cursing was heard through the small house as Severus reached out and shut off the alarm. Sitting up he wondered why he had set it for so early in the morning, then he remembered the letters from the night before. He was still trying to wrap his head around the things he had read. He knew that even if James' letter had not been signed with blood he would still have believed it. The words called to a part of him that he didn't realize he had. It yearned to be released, it called for him to find Harald, to learn the truth, and to finally have its revenge.

Getting out of bed and quickly dressing in a pair of black slacks and a blue button down shirt he made his way to his kitchen. Breakfast was waiting for him on the table courtesy of his house elf Libby. He should have known the she knew about his letters and his early morning.

'She really does act like a mother sometimes,' Severus thought fondly, smiling a bit at the small creature. Severus really did have a caring and kind nature when he wasn't forced to do something he didn't want to. He was only the way he was with the students of Hogwarts because he had originally signed on to only teach Fifth year forward. He knows he doesn't have the patience to teach the basics of brewing to young, energetic pre-teens. Though after the attack on Godrics Hollow, Dumbledore changed his contract forcibly stating it would keep him from remembering Lily's death.

Severus snorted at the thought of Dumbledore's excuse. He had stopped loving her after she snubbed him for a mere slip of the tongue. He had been upset that he caused her death and that her death meant her son was now an orphan. but after what her read last night he is willing to bet that he never had cared for her, and his love was actually for James. Shaking his head he ate his breakfast in peace.

After he was finished he stood and made his way towards the door so he could go retrieve Harald and go to Gringotts to have this mess sorted out. He glanced at the clock in the hall and found he had been awake for almost three hours and it was nearing 8AM. Just as he was about to step out the door the chime on his floo alerted him to a visitor. Cursing under his breath, Severus turned and entered his living room to see Dumbledore standing there smiling and eyes twinkling.

"Ah! Severus, my boy," Dumbledore said and moved more into the room. Severus growled lowly in his throat at the overused endearment.

"Albus, Why are you here?" Severus grit out, not happy to see the man that might have caused him to forget his true life.

"I need you to run an errand for me," Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"I'm a bit busy today Albus," Severus sneered. "I am on my way out the door and probably won't be back till late tonight."

"I'm sorry but this really can't wait," the Headmaster said, losing some his joviality. "I need you to fetch Harry from his relatives. As you know, today is his seventeenth birthday and he is now an adult, but we need to make sure that he doesn't leave and get himself killed by the Dark Lord. You must take him to his Godfathers."

Severus normally would have thrown a fit, but seeing as he was going there anyway he decided to just humor the old man. Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and made a show of hating the boy that he was now having doubts about.

"Fine," he sneered. "I'll fetch the boy, but know this. I am going to be very busy over the next few days with a potion for the Dark Lord, so I must NOT be interrupted. It is a very sensitive potion that must not be messed up. I would prefer not to be Cruciod."

"Ah, yes, that's fine my boy," Dumbledore beamed. "What is Tom up to?"

"I cannot tell you," Severus said in frustration, Dumbledore knows that he was under a vow that made it so he couldn't speak about what he was brewing other than saying he had an assigned potion. Dumbledore sighed and nodded.

"Please hurry and fetch the boy," with that he returned through the floo from where he came.

Severus scowled at the retreating back of the Headmaster. He hated being ordered to do things. That was one of the reasons he always questioned why he joined the Dark Lord who gave nothing but orders. If his memories aren't his then it will explain so much. He finally turned and left his home, once outside his wards he apparated to Privet Drive.

Landing just outside the wards on the property Severus checked his watch to make sure that he wasn't there at an unreasonable hour. Seeing that it was about 8:10 he walked up to the door and knocked. A moment later the door was opened by one Petunia Dursley nee Evans.

"You!" She shouted stunned.

"Hello Tuny," Severus sneered in response. "I have come for Harry, it's his Seventeenth birthday and he no longer needs to stay here."

Petunia eyed him for a moment, looking as though there was something foul under her nose. Severus just raised an eyebrow and kept his face blank.

"You are lucky that my husband has already left for work," She muttered before opening the door to let him in. Severus stepped in and was a bit shocked to find that there were no pictures of Harry anywhere, just the whale of a boy whose current self was peeping out from behind the door frame of the kitchen. Severus eyed him and then sneered at how pathetic he was. Dudley squeaked and ducked back into the kitchen. Petunia sighed before walking over to the stairs and shouting up them;

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE!"

A loud thump sounded and there was some cursing that had the Potions Master raising his eyebrow at, not knowing that the boy cursed at all. There was the sound of a door opening and a figure appeared at the top of the stairs and began to descend. When the figure stepped into the light Severus was a bit shocked, before him stood someone who was a perfect mix between the Potter and Prince Bloodlines. Harry's head was tilted downward in thought as he rubbed the back of his head. He was dressed in what appeared to be Dragonhide and his hair had grown to his waist, the tips of ears were just visible. He drew in a sharp breath at the visage the boy made. Harry must have heard it because his head snapped up and his eyes widened.

"Sir?"

OoOoOoOoOo

#4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England

July 31

40 mins. before. 7:30AM

Harry smiled and walked towards the owls that sat patiently on his bed. There were ten total which surprised the new elf. He leaned over and began to relieve the owls of their burdens and spoke as he did so.

"You guys can stay for a bit if you would like," Harry said softly. "Hedwig isn't here right now, I sent her to Luna when Uncle got upset with her. The food bowl should be full and the water is not fresh but I'm not allowed out of the room till 8:00."

Two owls gave Harry a kind nip to his fingers after he relieved them of their letters and packages before taking flight back to their owners. The other eight took Harry up on his offer and as soon as they were free flitted across the room to the desk. Harry turned to the letters and packages littering his desk. He picked up the smallest package first, attached to it was a letter with writing he vaguely recognized. Harry opened the letter and smiled;

_Hi Little Brother!_

_You're seventeen! Congratulations! If everything that I have been told is true, then you came into an interesting inheritance last night. Just so that you know, you will always have been my brother in all but blood. I have known about you for a very long time, longer than you have known me. Just know that everything is about to be revealed. Know that I stand by you and yours forever. I'll be seeing you sooner than you think. Those who are repressed will be released._

_All my love,_

_Bill_

Harry finished reading the letter and was very confused and a little creped out. He loved Bill ever since he first met him. Bill had always acted like an older brother, come to think of it, all of the older Weasley boys did. Even Percy before his defection from the family. Ron always seemed to be more of a tag along than a friend or brother, and Ginny, all she was, was a fan girl who had nothing else to do. Shaking away those thoughts Harry turned back to the small package attached to Bill's letter. Opening it he found a small note card written by Bill laying over a layer of tissue paper that blocked the contents from view.

I found these a few weeks ago within a tomb of a Veela that had ruled Egypt nearly three thousand years ago. I was allowed to keep them after saving the lives of several muggle archaeologists from a curse that would have had them killed within months of leaving the dig site. These necklaces belonged to the Veela and his human mate. They are one of kind and priceless. They are charmed so that if one of the wearers is in danger it heats up to different temperatures depending on the threat, if the person is thinking of the other then it cools down. It can also be used as a blind apparition guide. If the other is in danger then all you need do is grasp if firmly thinking of them and apparate. You will be taken straight to them no matter the distance, but they MUST me wearing it or it is merely a pretty accessory. They are also charmed so that only an elf and his mate or a veela and his mate and use them.

Having finished with the card Harry removed the tissue paper to reveal a beautiful pair of Jade encrusted pieces. One was a choker, obviously for the Submissive, it was made of a pearl color braided chain that was looped around a shinned oval Jade stone. The other was a amulet shaped as an Egyptian scarab that hung on a braided brass chain, it was obviously for the Dominate. Harry was in awe at the gift he received from his brother. He couldn't wait to show them to Draco. He gently put it back down on the bed and grabbed a larger box. Unsticking the letter from the package Harry opened and began to read;

_Happy Birthday Harry!_

_Finally an adult Harry, Congratulations. Your gift is something that every adult wizard needs, and you don't need to worry, the skin was taken after its natural death. It resists most spells up to the unforgivable curses. It also has resizing charms that will automatically make them skin tight but breathable. Your mate won't know what to do with you in these. The coming months are going to be hard, everything is about to change. You need to stay strong little brother. The truth can never stay hidden._

_See you soon,_

_Charlie_

Harry smiled and put the letter down and lifted the lid from the box. Inside was a set of perfectly folded dragon hide pants, vest, trench coat, and calf height boots. Taking the pants out of the box he held them in the sunlight and noticed that they shift colors between green, purple, and red. Then he placed them in the shadow and they turned pitch black, perfect for staying hidden. Grinning like a loon, Harry scrambled over to his trunk and pulled out fresh underwear and the white dress shirt from the yule ball, it was similar to the shirts pirates would wear. Turning back to the bed he stripped out of his pajamas, noticing that they were a few inches too short and rather snug across the hips. Glancing down Harry saw his hips had widened to look more like a woman's hips. He smiled, knowing it is so he could carry and birth his children safely. Pulling on his underwear he turned back to the dragon hide clothes. He slipped into the pants and grinned as they resized to fit him snugly showing off his quidditch toned legs and wider hips. He squatted down a few times and was pleased to notice that they didn't restrict his movement. Pulling the shirt over his head he picked up the vest and shrugged it on over the shirt and buttoned it. The vest resized, fitting snugly against his slim body. Lacing the boots up Harry stood and bounced a few times and was glad to find they were the most comfortable shoes he has ever worn. Finally he slipped the coat on he found that it fitted over his shoulders making them seem broader, it fitted around his sides and clung to his hips but flared at the bottom. Walking over to the mirror for the first time since waking Harry was pleased to note the changes in features and body. His hair now reached his hips and was curled gently instead of messy. His eyes were wider and a deeper forest green, his cheekbones were higher and more defined, his lips had filled out and became blood red. He turned his attention to his ears, they had gained an inch in height and were pointed at the top, indicating he was a high elf. Glancing back at his clothes he was pleased to see he didn't look like a ragamuffin child anymore, he now looked like a warrior that was ready to face the world.

Turning back to the bed he shrugged the coat off for now and focused back on the gifts. Picking up a softer gift Harry plucked the letter off the top;

_Hello Little Elf!_

_The world is beginning to right the wrongs that have occurred. I found this blanket while out at a market a few weeks ago. I instantly thought of you and what is to come. I hope you like it, it should offer you comfort in the coming weeks. Don't let the nargles ruin your birthday._

_Your little sister,_

_Luna_

Shaking his head at Luna's letter, Harry opened the softer package and found a blanket made of velvet. It was a rich dark green, across it were rolling and twisting patterns of gold. Lifting it to his face he found that it smelled of the sweetest rose. Smiling he folded it and placed it on the end of his bed. Reaching or the next package he laughed as he recognized the handwriting;

_Hiya Harry!_

_Happy Birthday Mate! Did you get an inheritance last night? Mine surprised me something fierce. Gran says she doesn't understand where it came from but at the same time she said it doesn't surprise her. She says its a confusing feeling. Do you think she has been bespelled? It worries me Harry. Oh, anyway, I'm a nature spirit! Really makes sense now that I think about it. I really hope you like your gift, it was really hard (but fun) to get. Write back soon, I'm worried about you. I only got that one letter from you right at the start of the summer wishing me an early birthday with my gift. Did Luna send the blanket? She kept saying something about the unknown Prince and a snake in the grass. Any idea what she meant?_

_Talk to you soon!_

_Neville_

Opening the box that came with letter he was shocked to find his set of Gryffindor quidditch robes from his first year. Upon closer inspection he found them signed by every member of Ireland's national team and Bulgaria's national team from the world cup three years ago. Lifting them from the box he found a snitch underneath with a note attached.

This is the same snitch from the world cup a few years ago. I have kept in contact with Victor Krum since the tournament, I know you did as well. We worked together to get you this gift, he said he would send you a letter later since he was traveling this week for a world tour for quidditch. Victor said that professional seekers get to keep the snitches they capture. He is giving it to you. I snuck through the old quidditch robes in the pitch's closet and found these and Victor got his team to sign them and then sent them to Ireland's team who were happy to oblige our wish. I hope you like them.

Harry's smile could have blinded someone it was so big. He laughed and hugged them to his chest. He wondered if he could get the snitch made into a necklace of some sort. Placing everything back into the box Harry reached for the next one;

_Hello_ _**Little Brother** _ _!_

_Happy Birthday!_ _**Hows the new inheritance** _ _? Hows Privet Drive?_ _**Here's a little something** _ _for our silent investor._ _**It's all new** _ _, none of it is for sale yet._ _**We hope to see you soon** _ _. There are things coming to light that need to be talked about._

_**Your pranksters** _ _,_

_Fred_ _**and George** _

Harry smiled as he read the twins letter. Short and to the point like they always are. Already knowing that the gift held their latest inventions he set it to the side for a closer inspection later. Turning to the next package, he noticed that there was only one package left. The rest were just letters. Harry smiled again seeing that it was from his Godfathers;

_Hey Cub!_

_Sorry that we haven't picked you up yet,_ _**Dumbledore has placed wards around the house that stop anyone with magic who doesn't have his permission to be there from crossing the property boundary.** _ _He said that he will send someone to escort you to us today so hang tight._ _**We thought you might like your present before you got here though** _ _. Don't try anything till you see us though, it can end very badly._ _**See you later today Harry** _ _._

_Happy Birthday,_

_**Sirius** _ _and Remus_

Peeling off the wrapping Harry was surprised to find a book on how to become an Animagus. Shaking his head with a smile he put it to the side and turned to the last package and grabbed the letter;

_Hello Harry,_

_I'm probably one of the last people you thought you would get a letter from today. I can understand that, but know that I never said anything against you personally. I only was against Dumbledore, he has too much power and too big of an ego. If my family ever said that I slandered you, know that is a lie. I have always cared for you. Remember? You would always come to me when you needed help when you wanted to actually understand it and not have someone else do it, like Hermione would do. Please try and see that I am on your side. I couldn't risk writing to you before because you were in Dumbledore's pocket. By the end of the day you will have a better understanding of what is going on in this world. I hope my gift helps._

_Be Safe Little Brother,_

_Percy_

Harry was relieved, he had always loved Percy. It had hurt him to find that he had been saying awful things about him from Ron. Now though, this sounded more like the Percy he knew. The one that had sat with him after curfew and during the summers and had helped him actually understand his school work, rather than just do it for him. But Harry was getting really confused with all the weird things that the Weasley brothers kept hinting at. Shaking his head and deciding to worry about it later he opened the package to find another book. This one was different though, older, more worn. The book read 'The Theory of Magic: Light, Dark and Grey.' Harry's eyes lit up at the thought of reading something that Percy obviously loved and cherished, if the worn pages were any indication. Seeing he had three letters left he decided to go in order from least thick to most. Grabbing the thinnest he was a bit shocked to find who it was from.

_Happy Birthday Harry,_

_**We really wanted to thank you for being such a good friend this past year** _ _. You were there for us when many of the Lions turned their backs on us for being gay._ _**We already sent Neville a thank you and his birthday gift.** _ _We know we weren't the best of friends before, but we consider you one now._ _**I hope you like your gift, I had to pull some strings with my Uncle who works for the international quidditch association** _ _. You better take us to some games Potter!_

_**Thanks for everything** _ _,_

_Dean and_ _**Seamus** _

Harry scowled remembering the way the Lions had turned their backs on the two. Having known what that feels like Harry had immediately taken their side, also he was gay as well and didn't want to be a hypocrite. Feeling something else in the envelope Harry turned it over and was shocked to find Quidditch tickets, but not just any tickets, these were box seat tickets for any and all games for the next eight years! Including World Cups! Harry jumped up and down a few times before calming down. Putting those aside he reached for the second to last letter and found the generic Hogwarts letter, and that he was Quidditch captain again. He finally reached for the last letter and saw the Gringotts seal, opening it he found a folded letter and another envelope with his name. He decided to read the Goblins letter first;

_Greetings Heir Harald Severus James Potter-Prince, of the Ancient and Honored Houses of Prince and Potter;_

_This letter is in regards to a request made by Lord James Charulus Prince-Potter. He came to the Diagon Alley branch of Gringotts, a month before he went into hiding with the muggleborn Lily Evans, and requested a time delayed letter. When questioned about using this old and forgotten tradition he merely stated that he had things that needed explaining and he knew that he would not be able to do so in person. He gave this letter to send to you upon your seventeenth birthday. We also extended to you the title of Goblin Friend. If you accept the offer then after Lord Potter's letter is read and all things included are taken care of we would like to invite you to a meeting at Gringotts with your accounts manager, bank manager and a Goblin Healer for our own sake of minds that everything is the way it should be, with not only your accounts but with your health as well. A similar letter is being sent to Lord Severus Tobias Snape-Prince with a time delayed letter as well as a similar invitation._

_May your magic get stronger and your heart never turn cold,_

_Gringotts Junior Manager Bloodclaw_

Harry was shocked when he read the letter. Potter-Prince? Lord Severus Tobias Snape-Prince? A letter from his father? Not wasting any more time Harry opened the second letter from the envelope;

_Hello Harry,_

_My sweet son, you must be so confused right now. This letter is the best I can do to explain for now. Read it all the way to the end and keep your mind open. First, you must know that I am not your father, I am biologically your mother. Second, I never loved Lily Evans, she was a gold digging, power seeking shrew of a witch. As you know by now you are not human, you are an elf. Weather you take after me and become a High Elf, or your father and become a Dark Elf, I do not know. Your Father is one Severus Tobias Snape-Prince and he is my mate. I do not know what kind of relationship you have with him as of this moment, but know that everything is not what it seems. It all started when I was two months pregnant with you, I wish I had just floo'd to the house that night. I was walking home from the Ministry like always, and because it was a habit, it was my downfall for capture. Severus, Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail were at a meeting with Tom, yes Tom, not Voldemort, he was created by Dumbledore. I had missed the beginning because I was late getting off work, so I decided to head home and wait for your father. I was ambushed by Dumbledore and his little club. They stunned me and took me to Hogwarts where they tried, and failed, to put a memory charm on me. What they didn't know was that when a submissive elf is carrying their body can resist almost all types of harmful magics. That was another reason I didn't go to the meeting, I was going to tell your father about the pregnancy that night and I wished for it to be special. They found out after I had arrived at Hogwarts, they are going to try and use you to end Tom. They had a half assed "prophecy" from that blind, delirious, old bat Trelawney. I do not know the contents, all I know is that talks of a child born at the end of July. That idiot muggleborn Evans had gotten herself knocked up and they think it's either hers or you. In order to protect you I had to act as if the memory charm had worked. They made it seem like I had married Evans and the child she carried was mine, not some muggle's she met in a bar. They made it seem like you, Harry, were from a drunken night during a "marriage spat". I was forced to hide the pregnancy. On July 29 she gave birth to a daughter who died a few hours later. She died because, during the pregnancy, Evans had kept drinking and smoking. The girl was born very small and had so many problems that the healers said that they couldn't save her. Evans rejected the poor child, never really having loved or wanted her. I was the only one that held the girl and named her so she wouldn't die nameless. Her name was Astra Madaline Potter. Even being such a sickly child she was beautiful, she had her mother's brilliant red hair and even being a newborn her eyes were the color of amethyst. She would have grown to be stunning. When she died I was the only one that cried and I gave her a burial in Godrics Hollow with my ancestors, for even though she was not my blood or Severus', I was the only one that had claimed her as family. Two days later I went into labor and you were born. I had kicked everyone out of the room. Being an elf, only others of our kind would have been allowed to stay. I wrote two birth certificates, one was the official one that now resides in the main Potter Vault, the other had the proper information but was under a charm that will break when you are claimed by Severus in Gringotts. Your name is Harald Severus James Potter-Prince, but you are known as Harry James Potter. They placed you under a glamour to merge you features from Severus' and mine, to mine and Evans'. The magic of your inheritance will should have broken the glamour. You probably wonder why no one remembers any of this. Two days after I was captured Severus, Tom and his followers stormed the castle having finally tracked me through our bond. I was held at wand point, Severus and the others were forced to submit. His elf was locked away, and his memories of our school years and after were altered. The spell that altered the memories was very old and was declared forbidden by Merlin himself, how Dumbledore found it remains a mystery to me, but everyone who ever shared those memories with Severus and were unaware of the spell he was casting had theirs altered as well. Anyone with creature inheritance had them locked away. Several were taken from their mates like Severus and I. Sirius' Incubus was locked away and Remus werewolf is being poisoned to keep it feral, they were allowed to keep their relationship. Peter was forced to become a 'traitor'. Lucius was separated from Rabastan and forced to marry that gold digging shrew Narcissa Black. He was pregnant with Draco, whose inheritance will break all enchantments just like Harald's. Tom was driven insane and Rodolphus was forced to marry Bellatrix Black. Gideon and Fabian were captured, I don't know their fates. Arthur was forced to marry the twin's younger sister Molly/Mary, whatever her name is. The children from Arthur and the twins had their memories altered as well, but when they reach majority they will receive an inheritance and a letter from me stating they must hide and wait till your majority so that you and them can be a united front against the true dark lord. I wrote this letter and have given it to Gringotts because all Elfs possess the ability of foresight, but only when the fates allow it. In a dream last week I saw what is to happen on All Hallows Eve and in the years following, I did not see anything past your Majority so I cannot give you warning. Though I can say this, look where everyone has been but no-one thought to look. Allow the Goblins to help you. The spell that alters memories only needs one person to start, but afterward everyone involved must have it removed individually. Harald my son, go to Gringotts with your father, remove the enchantments placed upon him and get to know him. I love you! Keep safe!_

_Your Mother,_

_James_

Harry finished reading the letter and let it fall from his hands. He was so shocked, yet it explains so much. His mind racing with everything that he had learned he didn't realize how long he had been staring off into space. He was only vaguely aware of a knock at the door and his aunt's muffled shout.

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE!"

This time he was shocked out of his thinking and knocked the two books off the bed and they landed with a thump. Cursing in several different languages that would have James washing his mouth out with soap he picked up the books and left his room. He kept his head down as he walked down the stairs, still processing the letter he had just read. When he reached the bottom the quick intake of breath had his head snapping up and his eyes widening at who was before him.

"Sir?" Severus Snape, his father was standing in the entryway.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**READ and REVIEW!**

 


	4. A Starting Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Y'all! I got stuck writing the meeting between Harry and Severus. I hope this is well received. I love the feedback I am getting for this! Wow, 39 comments, 169 kudos, and 42 bookmarks? Awesome.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The Spell is Broken: Memories Returned

Chapter Four

A Starting Point

OoOoOoOoOoO

**“Some people think that the truth can be hidden with a little cover up and decoration, but as time goes by, what is true is revealed and what is fake fades away.” ~ Ismail Haniyen**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England

Lucius Malfoy’s Office

July 31

7:35 AM

Draco smiled as entered his bearer’s office, he closed the door and felt the wards snap into place. The smile became fond as said bearer was spotted asleep leaning back in his chair. Draco walked closer to him and leaned on the side of the desk.

“Mother?” Draco said quietly, trying not to startle the submissive veela. Draco leaned over and carded his hand through the long blond hair. “Mother.”

Lucius woke slowly, to his son calling him and a hand running through his hair. He smiled when he saw his son was calm and in control. He sat up and realized that the wards around his office were in place and he could speak freely to his son.

“Hello my dragon,” Lucius smiled. He reached up and grabbed his son’s hand and pressed a kiss into the palm. “How was your night?”

Draco’s smile could have blinded the sun.

“Oh! You will never believe who is my mate!” Draco exclaimed, bouncing a bit.

“Who?” Lucius smiled at his son’s exuberance.

“Well, he came into an elf inheritance last night,” Draco paused with a wicked smile as his mother’s eyes grew round in comprehension. “My mate is Harry Potter.”

Lucius sat there a minute before laughing;

“Only you my Dragon would be the First Veela in a thousand years to be mated to an Elf!”

Draco froze and stared at Lucius;

“A thousand years?”

“Yes,” Lucius smirked. “Elves are pure creatures, even more pure than Veela. For them to mate outside of other elves is exceedingly rare. Both mates must be very powerful, and when the elf is submissive, the Dominate must be a very protective creature. Veela are one of the few very protective creatures left.”

Draco was just staring at the submissive veela sitting in front of him. Lucius kept talking;

“I do believe the two of you are mates because of the happenings in the world at the moment. We are at war, but it is about to get worse. Sure Harry will work together with Tom, and hopefully in time, the Ministry, but people will rally behind Harry, he is a natural leader even though he is a submissive. He is not afraid to lead people if he has someone to lean on and let him be weak when needed. That will be your role I believe. Are you willing to stand at his side as he leads us in this war?”

Draco snapped out of his stupor at the question, determination took over his features. He stood to his full height and flared out his new wings.

“I will stand beside him till the very end.”

OoOoOoOoOoO

#4 Privet Drive

July 31

8:12 AM

“Sir?” Harry asked shocked.

“Hello Harry,” Severus said quietly. He walked closer to the bottom of the stairs. Petunia was still standing in the doorway, watching her childhood neighbor waltz through her house, with a mulish look on her face. Harry was watching him with a wary look. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Are you here to take me away?” Harry questioned softly. His instincts telling him to trust the man before him. He took a step closer before he realized what he had done. Something deep inside Severus purred at the natural action. Not taking the time to think about his reaction, Severus leaned down and looked Harry in the eye.

“Yes Harry,” Severus kept his face open and honest, so that Harry could see the truth into his words. “I do believe you received a letter last night from someone most unexpected?”

“Yes,” Harry said hesitantly. “And You?”

“I did,” Severus confirmed softly. There was silence for a moment as the two didn’t know what to say or to do. Then Harry smiled a small true smile.

“You must believe it or you wouldn’t be here.”

“I am willing to give him a benefit of the doubt,” Severus sighed. “Many things he wrote struck a chord in me that I had long since buried. That is why I am here, to take you with me, first to Gringotts for an inheritance test and medical exam, then to find what your godparents know about all of this, and finally to get in contact with those we know are loyal to you.”

“Yes Sir!” Harry gave a large smile. His father was willing to take the tests to make confirm everything and not just throw the idea of him as a son away, and he was willing to try and fix his godfathers! The small smile that graced Severus’s face in view of his happy son gave Harry reason for Harry to smile even larger. Reaching out before he could question his actions, Severus pulled Harry to him in a tight hug. Harry stiffened at first then reached around and hugged his father, His Father! back. Every instinct in Severus sang at holding the boy to him, a small locked away part of himself was beyond happy that his son was finally in his arms.

“Then we must hurry to Gringotts,” Severus commanded as he reluctantly pulled away. “Dumbledore stopped by at my home this morning before I could apparate here, he wishes for you to under his control. We must get you away from here and to Gringotts before he realizes that I am not his puppet any longer.”

“Of course,” Harry said and turned back to the stairs. “Let me just pack my trunk and I will be ready to leave.”

Severus followed his son up the stairs to his room. Upon seeing the room that he was being led to Severus stopped and stared at the locks on the door. Harry, sensing that his father was no longer following him, turned and saw the glare pointed at the locks and sighed.

“It’s not what you think,” Severus turned and raised an eyebrow in a distinctly familiar action. “Those haven’t been used since before fourth year. They were also never locked every night as it was. Only after I had accidentally done magic. Something never sat right about that.”

Severus looked thoughtful for a moment before walking in the room with Harry. Together they packed all the things that Harry received in his trunk. Harry pulled on his new coat and placed his wand in an arm holster that had been a Christmas gift from Kingsley. Severus shrunk the trunk and placed it in his pocket and the two walked out of the house without so much of a backward glance.

OoOoOoOoOoO

#12 Grimmauld Place, Kitchen

July 31

7:50 AM

Two men sat staring at each other from across the kitchen table. In the middle of the table sat a letter that had been read at least ten times by both men since it arrived nearly an hour before. Unknowingly it was similar to the letters received by their godson and school yard enemy. The two men were husbands Sirius Black-Lupin and Remus Black-Lupin. Sirius looked up at the man he called husband.

“Remus?”

“Yes Siri?” Remus responded softly, staring off into space.

“Should we see if Harry and Sn..Severus received similar letters?” Sirius questioned unsurely. “I mean. This is James. He wouldn’t lie about something like this, and it makes something on the edge of my consciousness stir. It makes sense though, all of things we remember doing in school, to Severus and Slytherins in general. None of us were like that, we were pranksters for sure, but our personalities were never cruel without reason.”

“Yes,” Remus said slowly. “This would explain memory gaps and irregularities. We should go get…”

Remus was interrupted as a bell rang through the kitchen, signifying that someone wished to come through the floo. Remus and Sirius exchanged glances and stood to make their way to the receiving room. Upon entering the small room they saw Dumbledore stepping out of the fireplace and brushing off his robs. Remus pinched Sirius slightly in the arm before he could speak, it was a silent message to his husband to let him do the talking.

“Hello Headmaster,” Remus greeted. “What brings you here this morning?”

“Hello dear boys,” Dumbledore greeted with a twinkle in his eyes. “I just came to inform you that I have sent Severus to retrieve Harry from the Dursley house. He should be here within the next half-hour. It is important that Harry not leave the house except to go to the Burrow till school starts. It is simply not safe.”

“I will not lock him in this house like I was,” Sirius growled. “He is a teenage boy. He would be insane before September 1st rolls around!”

“I understand,” Dumbledore sighed, twinkle dimming a bit. “But to keep him safe this must be what happens.”

“I will explain it to him,” Remus says, holding up a hand to forestall complaints from Sirius. “But it will be his choice if he stays or goes. Harry is 17 now, an adult, we can’t force him to stay.”

“Very well,” Dumbledore sighs again, as if it pains him to think about Harry getting hurt. “I suppose that is all I can ask.”

Dumbledore casts one more glance at the two men, as if hoping they will stop and reconsider making Harry stay. When they don’t move he shakes his head and steps back through the floo with a shout of ‘Headmaster Office! Hogwarts!’

Sirius turns to Remus with an expectant look.

“What?” Remus demands.

“You’re the one who normally comes up with the plans,” Sirius points out.

“Then I suppose we head to Gringotts,” Remus says thoughtfully. “James’ letter sounds that Severus must take Harry there and claim him so that the spells can be lifted. We will see if they can do us as well.”

“Fine by me,” Sirius nods. “Let’s go.”

They walk downstairs and out of the house before turning and aparating to Diagon Ally

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Questions? Review!


	5. The Discovery's Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I started writing this chapter literally right after I loaded the teaser, but I kept getting called to do other things. One of which was being given literally three days to write a completely original Halloween story that is age appropriate for preschoolers but could still keep a fifth graders attention. So Yeah, that's what I spent the week of Halloween doing.
> 
> But anyway, as I wrote this I just kept going and going and before I knew it my page count reached 11 and I knew I needed to find an ending point before it became 30 pages. So unfortunately the person who survived is NOT in this chapter. It WILL be in the next.
> 
> IMPROTANT: This story has become my NaNoRiMo project. For those of you who don't know what that means, I have to write 50,000 words in the month of November. (Shoot me now, why did I sign up for this?) I will be posting really long chapters hopefully.
> 
> Any who, enough wish wash form me…
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Duh.

The Spell is Broken: Memories Returned

Chapter 5

The Discovery's begin

OoOoOoOoOoO

" **Never believe that a few caring people can't change the world. For, indeed, that's all who ever had." ~ Margaret Mead**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Diagon Alley, London, England

July 31

8:30 AM

_"Then I suppose we head to Gringotts," Remus says thoughtfully. "James' letter sounds that Severus must take Harry there and claim him so that the spells can be lifted. We will see if they can do us as well."_

_"Fine by me," Sirius nods. "Let's go."_

_They walk downstairs and out of the house before turning and aparating to Diagon Ally._

Appearing with a pop near the entrance to Diagon Alley, Sirius rushed over to the brick wall and taps the correct sequence of blocks with his wand. He bounces impatiently as he waits for the entrance to open enough to let him through.

"Sirius! [Slow](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=10622272&chapter=5/#) down!" Remus chided, as he walked after his mate who was jogging down the middle of Diagon Alley. "You know as well as I that the goblins will not do anything with us until they have finished with Harry and Severus first. They are the priority seeing as it was a last wish straight from a Lord under their keeping, and if I know James he probably secured himself a title like Goblin friend that makes it even more important to help them first."

Sirius spun around and pinned Remus with an incredulous look.

"But!"

"No buts Sirius!" Remus said firmly. "[Slow](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=10622272&chapter=5/#) down. We'll get there when we get there. Without knocking people over in the process!"

Sirius stopped moving and waited till his husband caught up and he sulked as they continued walking toward the bank.

"I'm just excited Remy," Sirius whined. "We get to see our cub and figure out the gaps in our memories."

"I know Sirius," Remus sighed and put his arm around his husbands shoulders. "It's early and I doubt, if they are even there yet, that they have gotten things done."

"Yeah," Sirius conceded. "I suppose your right."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Gringotts Lobby, Diagon Alley

July 31st

8:20 AM

_Severus looked thoughtful for a moment before walking in the room with Harry. Together they packed all the things that Harry received in his trunk. Harry pulled on his new coat and placed his wand in an arm[holster](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=10622272&chapter=5/#) that had been a Christmas gift from Kingsley. Severus shrunk the trunk and placed it in his pocket and the two walked out of the house without so much of a backward glance._

In the hustle and bustle of the bank a small pop was heard in the seldom used apparition point within the bank. To use said point a magical needed special permission, which Severus had because of his position as one of the world's best Potions Master and ran a side business through Gringotts to sell potions.

When they appeared Harry broke away from Severus and leaned against the nearest wall trying not to puke what was left of his dinner from the night before. Harry hated apparating with a burning passion, having only traveled side-along a handful of times. He hated how it felt like trying to squeeze through a soda straw, how he couldn't breathe or see. It was not a feeling he enjoyed overly much.

Severus was shocked at Harry's reaction to apparating and quickly stepped over to his side as he fished through the expanded pockets of the pants he wore. As a potions master he was always carrying essentials for healing as it was required to have medical training to complete the mastery. Finding the anti-nausea potion he quickly uncorked it and coaxed his son to drink it.

Harry felt the potion taking effect and slowly stood from the wall and regained his balance to see Severus looking at him with a bit of worry in his eyes. He gave a small smile to the usually stoic man.

"Sorry about that," Harry blushed. "I can count on one hand how many times I have apparated in my life. I didn't think it would bother this time because it didn't make me sick last time. It must have been the inheritance."

"Do not worry about it," Severus said softly. "It took me several months of almost daily apparition to not get [dizzy](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=10622272&chapter=5/#) and nauseas every time. Let's go see the Goblins."

The two turned and made their way towards the nearest teller, which was a younger Goblin who barley looked like an adult. When they approached the teller the young Goblin glanced up at them and said in a higher pitched voice than others;

"Yes?"

Severus stepped forward and gave a small bow before speaking.

"Young Goblin teller we wish to speak with Junior Manager Bloodclaw concerning the letters we received from his office," the young teller looked more closely at the two magicals before him.

"Letters?" his voice squeaked holding out his hand for said letters. Severus fished his out of his pocket and Harry summoned his from his trunk. The goblin took the letters and looked them over before ringing a small bell that was hidden from view. A moment later an older Goblin came from a hall from behind the row of tellers. The letters were handed to the new goblin and Severus and Harry were motioned to follow the older Goblin.

Severus and Harry started down the hall after the older Goblin. The hall was darker than the lobby, they were made of old limestone and lite only with fire torches. There were many different doors spread along the hallway. Each door had name plates stationed right between eye level for goblins and humans. As they continued down the hall the floor began to slop slightly downward. After a good ten minutes of walking the Goblin came to a stop outside a rather plain looking door with a silver name plate the was marked BLOODCLAW. The globin gave three sharp knocks on the wood. A moment later something in gobbledygook was shouted through the door. The other responded on kind before he turned to the two magicals;

"You may go in."

Severus gave a bow that was slightly deeper than that to the teller but still wasn't very deep. Harry this time was able to copy the action.

"Thank you master goblin, may your enemies ever fall before you," Severus said strongly. Harry just looked confused. Severus turned to open the door and saw the confused look. "I'll give you a book on Goblin traditions later for you to read."

Harry thanked him as he followed him into the room. Severus bowed to the Goblin behind the desk, again slightly deeper than the last bow, Harry copying once more. The Goblin behind the desk was just over the middle age range, he had slightly wrinkled skin, it was littered with small scars and his hair was almost purely grey. The office walls were made of what looked like a blue marble, hanging on the wall were various, dangerous looking weapons, as well as several hides and kills. The Goblin looked up from his paperwork when he heard his door close and saw the two men bow. He stood and returned the bow knowing who they were.

"Welcome," the goblin started in his deeper raspy voice. "Lord Prince, Heir Potter-Prince, my name is Bloodclaw and I am the goblin that Lord Potter worked with directly."

"Greetings Master Bloodclaw," Severus started. "If you worked with James, then you know why we are here."

"Yes," Bloodclaw nodded, he returned to his chair and motioned for Severus and Harry to sit. The two sat in the chairs directly in front of the desk, they were made from a dark cherry wood with blood red cushions. "I do not know all the contents of the time delayed letters, it was not my business, but I do know that he was revealing to the two of you what has been forcibly hidden away."

Severus looked over at Harry who looked at him hopefully. Harry wanted him to ask for a blood test to confirm that they are father and son. He gave a slight nod of agreement.

"Master Bloodclaw, before we continue with what James asked for, I would like a blood test to confirm that we aren't all just victims of an elaborate prank set up by one James Potter," Severus sneered, showing that he was still the old dungeon bat of Hogwarts. In truth, he was just scared that he might have had almost 18 years stolen form him that his memory gaps were from something other than spending to long under the _cruciatus._

The goblin took a minute to really look at the man before him, then nodded slowly.

"I can understand the need, Lord Potter certainly has a reputation as a prankster," Bloodclaw reached into a drawer and pulled a large scroll then a blank piece of parchment and a silver knife. "Heir Potter-Prince will have to drop three drops of blood onto the parchment. The way this works, it will only show parents and grandparents. This scroll is a partial family tree, it shows this generation and all the way back 500 years, upon Heir Potter-Prince's birth both family trees combined into one scroll. As far as I am aware the full family trees at manor's combine as well. I do not have access to the full family tree, only you have access to that at the Prince and Potter properties. We will use both as proof of blood relations, start with the blood test."

Harry nodded, he stood and walked over to the desk. Picking up the silver blade he quickly sliced that pad of his thumb and counted three drops on the parchment. The blood turned black and began to turn into six names with blood status and/or creature status.

_Tobias A. Snape Eileen Snape nee Prince Maruis Potter Beatrix Potter nee Fawley_

_(Pureblood- Squib) (Pureblood) (Pureblood) (Pureblood)_

_(Dark-Elf- Dormant) (Dark-Elf- Dormant) (High-Elf-Dominate) (High-Elf- submissive)_

_Severus_ _Snape_ _Potter-Prince James Prince-Potter_

_(Pureblood) (Pureblood)_

_(Dark-Elf-Dominate-_ **BLOCKED)** _(High-Elf- Submissive-_ **PARTIAL BLOCK** _)_

_Harald Severus James Potter-Prince_

_(Pureblood)_

_(High Elf- Submissive)_

Harry and Severus stared at the names on the paper.

"I'm a Pureblood?" The two asked together, then glanced at each other in surprise.

"So he was telling the truth," Severus muttered as he returned his gaze to the sheet and picked it up from the desk. Turning to look at Harry he pulled him into a hug surprising the young elf. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. If I had known."

"It's okay," Harry said softly as he hugged the man back tightly. "It's okay. You didn't know. You were, and still are, under the effects of spells. You don't have to apologize to me. It's what you knew to be true."

Bloodclaw still sat behind his desk cleared his throat and growled out; "As touching as this is, we should move on since you believe that blood test."

Severus and Harry, the later blushing, split from the hug and looked back to the goblin.

"I do believe that we should do the healing step next," Severus said. "If that is alright with you Master Bloodclaw."

"Yes," the goblin nodded. "That would be best, follow me. We must go to the healers level if we want this done."

Bloodclaw stood from his chair and motioned for the two men to follow him. He lead them out of his office and even further into the bank. As they walked Harry could feel the temperature of the air dropping, signifying just how deep they were. After another five minutes of walking Bloodclaw took a sharp right turn into a corridor that neither men had seen. At the end of this corridor was a large set of iron doors. They were encrusted with jewels and carved in the front was a Caduceus, Hermes Staff and symbol for healing. They opened without a touch when the goblin spoke a password.

Upon entry to the level Severus and Harry looked around, there many goblins walking around all dressed in white robes with the Caduceus on the right breast pocket. There were many different colored ones. Severus leaned over to whisper in his son's ear;

"The different colors represent different ranks of healers, the red with gold out lines are the highest ranks. They are the lead healers, normally there are only two or three on duty at a time. The lowest rank is a plain black Caduceus, they are apprentices, and their numbers always vary."

"Very good Lord Prince," Bloodclaw said surprised. "I hadn't realized you read that much in our culture."

"I respect your people Master Goblin," Severus replied smoothly. "My potions business is run through the Goblin Nation. At first it was simply I had no wish to offend you but as I began to read I found myself interested in a more personal manor. It fascinating so I learned as much as I could."

"You are one of the very few who have taken that initiative," Bloodclaw stated. He stopped walking outside a large office door. He knocked and said something in gobbledygook which was returned. Opening the door he showed them in first before following and closing the door. Severus gave a bow to the healer and his assistant as Harry followed his lead once more.

"This is healer Sharpfang and his assistant Dragonfire," Bloodclaw introduced the pair. Harry took a moment to look around the new area. He noticed that there were two guards stationed at the door, both covered head to toe and completely identical. The ceiling was low and bare, the walls were covered in medical models of different species. The floor was covered in a dark blue carpet that looked almost like stone, Harry almost thought it was at first but when he stepped on it there was a give suggesting carpet. The two Goblins were wearing the standard uniform he had seen earlier and saw that Sharpfang was a lead healer. Bloodclaw turned to the two Goblins and said; "We need a full medical work up on Lord Prince and his son Heir Potter-Prince."

"I see," Sharpfang responded and looked the two over. "Well don't just stand there come inside and sit down. This won't take too long."

Severus and Harry made their way into the room and took a seat in the small meeting area while Sharpfang went to one of the shelves and pulled another silver knife and parchment down. He turned and made his way over to the two wizards and sat before them and placed the items in the center if the table between them.

"It is quite simple," Sharpfang began. "Lord Prince must go first as he is the elder, you must cut your hand and allow seven drops of blood to flow onto the parchment. As the blood is absorbed the magic within the page will analyze everything that has been done to you."

Severus nodded slowly to what the healer said and carefully took the knife in his dominate hand. Taking a deep breath he closed his left hand around the blade and squeezed instead of dragging the blade across. Releasing the breath and opening his hand the there was a line of crimson blood where the knife had pierced his skin. Severus held his hand over the parchment and turned it allowing the blood to be slowly dripped down from the hand to the parchment and disappear. Harry looked at the paper with something akin to fascination having seen something similar in the diary in his second year, yet the magiks around them felt completely different. This felt neutral, neither light nor dark, it was there to be used nothing more nothing less. The diary had been something else entirely, it was dark magic, malicious, but tainted with something else. Harry was snapped out of his thoughts as writing began to scrawl across the page. Bloodclaw reached out and snatched the parchment up and handed it to the goblin healer.

Severus and Harry shared a look as Severus held his hand out to the assistant goblin to heal. There was an intense conversation in Gobledigook between the goblins in the room. After a moment when Bloodclaw ordered one of the guards to leave for something he turned back to the two.

"It appears as though what you said is only the tip of the ice," Bloodclaw growled. "We are going to need to a lot of careful planning to get rid of everything that has been done to you and the rest of the world. This must be taken to the Emperor, as it was you that has brought this to our attention we would like you to accompany us to his palace many layers below here. We can begin to remove all things from you two as well go through all your account dealings. Please follow me, we must hurry."

With that he turned and swept from the room at a surprisingly fast pace. Harry and Severus turned to each other in shock and they both said in shock;

"The Emperor?!"

Shaking themselves from their shock they hurried after Bloodclaw along with the guards, Sharpfang and Dragonfire. They walked back through the healing halls and back towards the surface for a few moments before coming to what was a really large elevator. Bloodclaw waited though before pushing the button to call it and turned to them.

"We must wait only a moment, we are waiting for the rest of our group."

He looked around Severus to something back up the corridor. Severus and Harry turned to see who he was looking at. Harry was shocked for a moment to see his godparents before letting out a cry of happiness and running towards them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Remus and Sirius made their way to an empty teller inside the bank but before they could say anything a Goblin came from a side room.

"Lord Lupin-Black? Consort Lupin-Black?"

The two turned surprised.

"Yes?" Sirius questioned.

"It is good that you are already here, it saves me from summoning you. You need to follow me," the Goblin turned and lead them down the hall, the two exchanged shrugs and followed the small creature. They walked for what seemed like an hour, but was only about 20 minutes, when they came upon what was an extravagant elevator. There was a group of five goblins and two humans. As they got closer and the younger human turned at cried out at the sight of them;

"Sirius! Remus!" and he started towards them. It took a moment for Sirius to see just who was running toward them. It was the eyes that gave him away.

"Cub!" Sirius shouted with a smile, Remus smiling with him once he caught the scent drifting toward them.

Harry reached the two men and was immediately pulled into a hug between them.

"What are you doing down here?" Harry asked looking up at his godfathers.

"We were coming to see if we could meet you after your meeting here and see if we could see if there was any truth to a letter from James," Remus said as they let go of the young elf.

"We walked up to a teller but before we could even ask for help and this young goblin came and asked us to follow him," Sirius continued. Bloodclaw took that opportunity to say something.

"Yes, when the results of the healers test was confirmed we decided to send for the people Lord Potter requested. It was the will of Mother Magic that allowed the two of them to already be within the bank."

"So, where are we going?" Sirius asked as the elevator doors opened. Severus stepped forward to answer.

"Well Black," he sighed. "We are going to see the Goblin Emperor."

"What!?"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

One very long elevator ride later where Harry, Severus, Remus and Sirius exchanged what had happened over the last 24 hours (minus Harry's Dream, they didn't need to know Draco was his mate yet). Sirius and Remus were shocked to learn what Dumbledore was said to have done was the truth.

As everyone exited the elevator the wizards took a moment to look around. They were very deep under the surface of the earth. Everywhere they looked they could see other elevators coming down from the surface at what looked like other Gringotts locations across Europe. Different jewels glinted around the walls from where mining took place. Lava was visible through cracks and as rivers throughout the underground cavern. What appeared to a large kingdom was spread out all around them. There were buildings of all different styles, materials and sizes. Right in the center or what looked to be the center was a large palace made of the same marble that the bank was famous for.

The four stood staring at the sight around them in shock when there was a throat cleared and they looked over to see a young female goblin standing before the group. Having never seen a female goblin Harry was in shock, he didn't know what he was expecting, but that was not it. Female goblins are very unlike their male counterparts. They look almost like what Santa's elves were legend to look like but taller. She was almost a foot taller than the rest of her species putting her just at Harry's shoulder. When the other Goblins caught sight of her they dropped into kneels, the men catching on did the same.

"So you are the ones that Lord Potter talked of in his visit," She laughed lightly. "I remember it, though I was a child at the time. He spoke with my father for what seemed like hours and he had me sat in his lap as they discussed things I was too young to understand."

"You knew him?" Harry looked up in hope then blushed and looked down again. He heard a light laugh of the young woman.

"You all can stand," she smiled. "I hate when I get bowed to by those I wish to become friends with. To answer your question young elf, yes I did, though not well. He only managed one trip here before that Halloween night. My name is Springwind, I am the princess here. My father is the Emperor."

"You're Highness," Severus said, with the deep wasted bow the others once again followed his lead. "My name is Severus Potter-Prince, Lord of the Ancient and Honored House of Prince."

"My name is Sirius Lupin-Black, Lord of Ancient and Noble House of Black," Sirius said in his bow.

"I am Remus Lupin-Black, Consort of Lord Black," Remus said with a smile at his mate. Harry paused, never having introduced himself this way but gave it a shot when Severus shot him a small smile.

"And I am Harald Potter-Prince, Heir to the Ancient and Honored House of Prince and Ancient and Noble House of Potter."

"It is a pleasure to meet some of the people Lord Potter spoke of with fondness and love," Springwind said. "Why don't all of you follow me, my father is waiting to discuss this."

With that she turned and began walking towards the large castle that seemed to loom over them. Springwind took it upon herself to talk about her home.

"This is the largest Goblin settlement in the world, it encompasses all major and minor Gringotts branches in the United Kingdom, France, Italy, Spain, Portugal and Germany. The rest of the countries all have their own settlements deep under the crust but are not as large as this one. We are the main settlement as this is where the Emperor lives. Each of the other nations has a member of our family as an over seer but still fall under Father's rule. I am the oldest of six children meaning I will take the title of Empress when the time comes. My father is the oldest of three but is fairly young for the title of Emperor as he inherited the throne when his father was killed during a battle against a rogue sect of vampires. My uncle is stationed in the Russian kingdom and my Aunt is stationed as the head of the Chinese kingdom."

As she talked the group walked through the city and drew closer to the castle. There goblins everywhere, it looked like a real medieval kingdom. Children of all ages where playing in the streets, women were out shopping and men were working.

"The Goblins that are stationed within the banks are chosen in a very careful manor. Many are former warriors who have been stationed as a guards or tellers. They work their way through the ranks to become Vault Managers. Much like humans our people chose the profession they wish to be a part of when they finish their schooling, though all Goblins learn how to handle finances so if there was ever a reason they needed to work in the bank. We have many options, your people would call it medieval, but it's the way it has always been and will stay for a long time more."

The four soaked up everything she was saying in fascination. She turned around and looked at them and smiled at their awe struck faces.

"Young Elf?" She caught Harry's attention.

"Your Highness?" Harry questioned.

"Come walk beside me," Springwind said as she looked back. "I wish to walk beside someone and not in front of everyone."

Harry looked overwhelmed at the thought but complied right away. Now they were passing through the gates of the castle. Guards were stationed everywhere and they all bowed to their princess and her party. As they reached the stairs to lead into the castle Harry automatically offered his arm to the Princess. She easily accepted it with a smile and led them up. The doors were opened by the guards.

Stepping inside and looking around was almost like stepping back into the bank lobby. It was almost identical, the only thing that was different was that there were no teller desks and instead of the head teller at the end of the hall there sat a large throne. This throne, compared to everything else in the hall, was simple. It was simply an oak wood high-backed chair with intricate patterns of gold paint. Siting in the throne was, obviously, the Emperor. He was just as tall as his daughter. It was a trait that is passed only to those of the royal line, many generations ago there was a Veela that mated in giving them fae like looks and more height. When we entered into the throne room he stood and opened his arms wide.

"Welcome friends of the Goblin Nation! I am Emperor Silverblade."

Everyone that came from the bank kneeled while the princess curtsied and then made her way to stand at her father's side.

"Stand friends, and introduce yourselves," Silverblade said with a smile. "I know of you but I do but I cannot put a name with a face."

The four stood with the rest before they repeated their introductions they gave earlier.

"You're Highness," Severus said, with the deep wasted bow the others once again followed his lead. "My name is Severus Potter-Prince, Lord of the Ancient and Honored House of Prince."

"My name is Sirius Lupin-Black, Lord of Ancient and Noble House of Black," Sirius said in his bow.

"I am Remus Lupin-Black, Consort of Lord Black," Remus said.

"And I am Harald Potter-Prince, Heir to the Ancient and Honored House of Prince and Ancient and Noble House of Potter," Harry said with a smile.

"Yes, I can see your resemblance to him, but I can also see the Prince features in you as well," Silverblade said as he looked at Harry for a moment before turning to the goblins that came with them. "Bloodclaw, what have you found?"

"I do believe it would be best if you read it for yourself your majesty," Bloodclaw stated as he pulled the list made from Severus blood from a pouch on his hip. Silverblade took the parchment and began to read. The more and more he read the more and more upset he seemed to become. Finally he looked up and his eyes were filled with anger.

"This is even worse than James said all those years ago," his voice rumbled lowly. "Before we do or discuss anything else this all needs to be corrected. Healers, we are going to do all three at once. Go prepare the ritual room and call anyone else you need. You only get one chance at this but it needs to be done soon before Dumbledore realizes they are gone and activates the loyalty spell causing them to lose everything that has happened in the last 24 hours."

The healers bowed with a sharp 'yes you majesty' before leaving to gather what they need. The Emperor stood and made his way to the men standing before him.

"Gentlemen, this needs to happen now," Silverblade began. "You will all be taken to our ritual room where our healers will remove the blocks, spells, enchantments and potions all placed upon you. We do not need to test you Lord Black or Consort Black because it is a powerful clearing ritual, it's harmless if there is nothing to remove but completely affective on even the darkest magic. When everything is set up the ritual should take about two hours."

"This can be done right here right now?" Sirius asked in shock.

"Yes," he nodded, "I can look after the young elf, but this needs to happen now."

"Alright," Remus said glancing at his two companions who nodded at him. "We'll do it now."

Just as he said this the healers returned and escorted them from the throne room leaving Harry alone with the emperor and his daughter. Well, and the guards, Bloodclaw having gone with the healers. Harry looked at the two Royals as they made their way over to him.

"Want to go for a walk?" Springwind asked with a sweet smile, all Harry could do was smile and offer his arm once more. The two left the throne room heading towards the courtyard. What neither of them knew was that they just created a friendship that will be the start of the change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for not getting to that bit.
> 
> Anyone else excited for the 200th episode of Supernatural next week?


	6. Things Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a pain to write. And so much for NaNoWriMo. Sorry it took so long but Real LIfe caught up to me for awhile. On the bright side I got accepted into my top two choices for college! :-D 
> 
> Comment Responses   
> GuesssWho: I only use Dom/Sub when I am talking about Same Sex couples, because, Honestly, I don't think Harry would be okay with being called a girl. Even though he is technically the 'girl' in the relationship. As for other people, I don't know why they do it. 
> 
> So anyway, here is a new chapter for yall.. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The Spell is Broken: Memories Returned

Chapter 6

Things Unexpected

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Some things are so unexpected that no one is prepared for them.**

**~Leo Rosten**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Deep Under The Earth, The Goblin Palace

July 31st

1:30 PM

_Just as he said this the healers returned and escorted them from the throne room leaving Harry alone with the emperor and his daughter. Well, and the guards, Bloodclaw having gone with the healers. Harry looked at the two Royals as they made their way over to him._

_"Want to go for a walk?" Springwind asked with a sweet smile, all Harry could do was smile and offer his arm once more. The two left the throne room heading towards the courtyard. What neither of them knew was that they just created a friendship that will be the start of the change_.

Laugher flittered throughout the halls of the castle, the servants and guards all smiled, it was good to hear the Princess laugh so freely for once. The sounds of the laughter drifted through an open window and the occupant of the room stirred from unconsciousness.

Severus slowly came back into the waking world to the sound of a young woman's laughter. He stretched and reached over to the other side of the bed expecting to find James. When his arm found nothing but cold sheets he sat up with a gasp as memoires started to return to him. James going missing, tracking him to Hogwarts, watching Dumbledore threaten his mate, submitting to his demands, the pain as his elf was forcibly locked away with his true memories, the last seventeen years of loneliness, and how he treated his unknown son.

Slowly standing from the bed Severus strode toward the window where laughter was still spilling in. Looking out on the grounds he spotted the form of the Princess and his son. Harry was animatedly telling a story of some sort and was shaking with suppressed laughs as he tried to finish before breaking down. A muffled voice sounded from somewhere under the window causing the princess and Harry to turn toward the sound. Deciding he had watched enough Severus turned back into the room and caught sight of a mirror.

Severus walked over to the mirror to see how he should have looked over the last seventeen years. His appearance now looked like a proper dominate dark elf should. He was a few inches taller bringing his height to 6'4". His hair had lost the greasy stringy texture and hung at his shoulders in black silk waves. Severus face was now more aristocratic truly reflecting his Prince blood, his ears also now had the characteristic length and point of Elfs. His clothes were changed sometime after he lost consciousness, he now wore traditional elven clothes in all black to represent that he is a Dark Elf. (If you have seen lord of the rings it is the clothes that Legolas wears when they take rest in the Golden Wood after they lose Gandalf in Moria.)

There was a light knock at the door and Severus called out 'Come in', even his voice had changed. It was still the deep tenor that it was but it is softer, more lyrical. Turning around, Severus found a young Goblin servant standing in the door.

"It is good that you are awake," She said with a smile. "The emperor wishes to discuss the will of Lord Potter over lunch with you and your companions. Your son is already waiting in the dining hall."

"Then lead on miss," Severus said with a small nod of his head. "Let's not keep them waiting."

The young servant turned and lead the way out of the room with Severus following slightly behind. The halls were beautifully decorated with paintings from around the world, there were portraits of important creature leaders spotted here and there as well. They walked down three flights of stairs and passed the hall he was in earlier the same day. The two came to a stop in front of a set of doors that, compared to the intricacies of the rest of the palace, were rather plain. The young woman stepped forward and knocked on the door and they opened inwardly without a sound.

Severus stepped into the large room when she waved him forward. It was a large dining room with beautiful windows that looked out over a river of lava that ran next to the castle. In the center of the room was a large wooden table, at the head of the table was the Emperor, to his right was the Princess and to her right was his son, to his left sat Bloodclaw. He caught his son's eyes and stilled at the brilliant shade of forest green that was roaming over his body, taking in the changes.

Harry looked toward the door when he heard the knock, the emperor snapped his fingers and the doors swung open without a sound. He watched as his father walked through the door and looked around the extravagant room. Harry took the time to look at the changes that his father went through with the removal of all the blocks. He looked really good, he now looked how he thought dominate elves should look. Their eyes caught and Severus stilled and allowed him to look. When he finished he smiled at his father. Harry stood and started to make his way towards him. When he got closer he threw himself at Severus and hugged him as tight as possible.

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and held him tight. He buried his head in his son's shoulder. His elf came to the front of his mind and started to purr softly at the fact his son obviously didn't hold anything against him. Harry gave an answering purr and snuggled into his father's arms. There was a slight clearing of the throat behind them and the two parted with blushes on their cheeks to look at the Emperor who was looking at them in open amusement, the Princess was giggling behind her hand and Bloodclaw looked uncomfortable at being so close the Emperor in such an informal setting.

"Sorry about that your majesty," Severus said smoothly as he guided his son back toward his seat and then sat next to him. "I didn't realise that would happen. It seems our elves are happy that I am no longer blocked."

The emperor waved his hand dismissing it.

"I always enjoy watching something like this Severus," Silverblade said. "It is refreshing to see the natural instincts instead of trying to be what you are not. Also I would appreciate it if in private like this you called me Silverblade, I am not like my father before me, I actually do like having friends and being able to do business in a relaxed environment rather than formally all the time."

"If that is what you wish...Silverblade," Severus acknowledged in surprise. Whatever he was about to say was cut off with another knock sounding at the doors. Silverblade simply snapped his fingers once more and they swung open. Remus and Sirius walked through the door hand in hand, both looked significantly different. Harry watched them just as he did with his father before once again making his way over followed closely by Severus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A Few Moments After Severus Woke**

In a large well decorated room there was a King sized bed with two sleeping occupants. The two men were wrapped securely around each other with the smaller man resting on the others chest. The larger of the two slowly started to stir as his advanced hearing picked out the faint laughter that came from the courtyard through the closed window and heavy curtains. Amber eyes slowly blinked open and took in his surroundings.

As Remus slowly came to, his brain addled by sleep, he took in the large room and his mate lying on his chest. At first he was confused as to where he was and what he was doing there. Then his memories slowly started to filter in. He finally remembered the truth of their school days, he remembered James and the search, he remembered the spell and its effects, he remembered the twelve years without his mate and remembered getting him back. Looking at the man laying on his chest still asleep he took in the changes that took place now that he was free of the block.

Sirius' height hadn't changed but his build had, his shoulders were slimmer and his hips were wider, his hair fell in silky black waves to his mid back, his features had taken on a softer look. They were still a traditional aristocratic look associated with the Black Family but the angles were not as sharp and overbearing. His lips were fuller and a softer pink. Remus took a deep breath in through his nose and was hit with the intoxicating scent of his mate and let out a deep rumble of content from his chest.

Sirius slowly woke to a gentle rumble sounding from his pillow. Eyes blurry with sleep he looked around in confusion as to why his pillow was making noise. Hearing a chuckle come from his now moving pillow Sirius shook away the last of his sleep and looked up into the amber eyes of Remus. Seeing how his mate had changed everything that had happened over the years came back in a crash of memories.

Sirius closed his eyes and let out a small whimper as he recalled all the years he lost to Azkaban. Remus, having heard it, gathered him closer to himself.

"Its over Siri," he said softly. "We are together again, you are not in prison anymore, and we remember the truth. We will take revenge on what happened to James, we will free everyone from the clutches of an evil, delusional man."

"I know, its just hard," Sirius sighed as he began to calm down. He then took in the changes to himself and his mate. "We are back to how we are supposed to be!"

"Yes," Remus smiled a large true smile. "You look amazing little Incubus."

"Not so bad yourself My Wolf," Sirius purred, and he did look good. Remus was no longer skinny, hunched and scarred. He stood tall, at an amazing 6'5" compared to his old 6', he was broader, stronger and held himself as an Alpha wolf. His eyes were completely amber but if the light hit them right they would look gold. The scars that once marred his face and body were now gone and his skin was lightly tanned and would compliment his own pearly skin. "Not so bad at all."

Remus just smirked before turning to open the curtains and see if he could see where the laughing had been coming from even though it had stopped. Peering out the window he saw his Godson and the Princess disappearing inside the castle from the courtyard. Hearing a shuffling from begin him, Remus turned and saw Sirius going through what looked to be clothing that had been left on a chair in the room. Sirius turned and grinned,

"They left is some clothes to put on," Sirius said smiling. "They also appear to be specially fitted for our new, or old?, body size."

The two quietly took the clothes and changed from the bedclothes that they had been wearing. Just as Sirius was fixing hair and Remus was buttoning the last button on his shirt there was a knock at the door. Sirius looked to Remus who called out "Come in!"

The door opened and a young female goblin entered the room and bowed slightly to the two men.

"It is good that you are awake and dressed, the Emperor wishes to discuss Lord Potter's will over lunch. Your two companions have already been called and are waiting in the dining room. Please, follow me."

"Of course young one," Remus said with smile and held a hand out to Sirius. "Lead the way."

She turned and started walking towards the dining room. A few minutes and several flights of stairs later they were stopped outside a set of wooden doors. She stepped forward and knock and the doors swung open without a sound, she bowed the two in and walked away.

Sirius and Remus walked in and looked around the room and took it in. Then as one they caught sight of the people sitting at the table and their eyes locked with their godson's forest green orbs. He stood and made his way over to the pair with his father close behind him.

"Wow," Harry breathed as he really looked at them. "You look amazing!"

"Thanks cub," Remus said with a smile. Sirius took his hand from Remus and reached out and pulled Harry between them in a three way hug. Severus looked at the three with a smile.

"What am I?" Severus asked amused. "Chopped liver?"

Sirius and Remus looked over at him and then at each other before pulling the elf between them with his son.

"You look good Sev," Sirius said softly as he felt the man sigh and wrap his arms around them. Severus then pulled back from the three.

"Come, we have things to discuss," Severus said and motioned them over to the table. Severus and Harry returned to their previous seats. Sirius and Remus took the seats across from them with Sirius next to Bloodclaw, across from Harry, and Remus next to him across from Severus.

"Good, we are all here," Silverblade said and turned to the two newcomers. "You are allowed to call me by my name as I have already said to your companions."

"As you wish," Remus said and Sirius gave a nod of acceptance.

"Now that we are all here we can begin lunch while we go through our business. First I would before we begin I believe Bloodclaw has something for the birthday boy," Silverblade said with a small smile and motioned to the banker. As he did so food began to appear on the table and they began to eat as Bloodclaw began.

"Yes," Bloodclaw cleared his throat and pulled his hands out from under the table. He was holding a rather thick envelope with Harry's name scrawled across the top. "This was delivered to me by a house elf in another envelope just before October. There was a letter from a Hermione Granger asking that this be passed on to you after you came to claim your inheritance. She did not explain why she couldn't do it herself."

Harry had gasped when he heard who had sent the letter and hesitantly reached out to take it from the Goblin sitting across the table. Flipping it over to the back Harry caught sight of the wax seal before he could break it and was confused, it was the Slytherin house crest. Shaking his head he broke the seal and pulled the letter out, another sheet of parchment fell out but Harry didn't notice it as he began to read the letter.

_Hello Harry,_

_Now, I know what you are thinking and stop right now! I know I probably haven't been the friend you have known since first year. There is a reason behind it, but always know that you are my brother no matter what happens._

_The reason for my lapse in friendship is uncertain at this time but I have several theories as to why. At this moment I am sitting in the room of requirement near midnight on my birthday. I slipped out of the dorms almost 24 hours ago when something shocking became apparent. At midnight last night I had doing a bit of late night reading when I was suddenly surrounded by a soft glow and I watched as my skin went from a soft tan brown color to a pearl color. Not understanding what was happening I ran to the mirror hanging on the wall and found my whole appearance changed. My hair is now as black as yours and my eyes became a clear blue topaz. I was so shocked that I fled to the one place I knew I could be alone, the room of requirements._

_This room truly is magical, I just wanted answers as to what was happening to me and the door opened to show a sitting room with a single couch and a coffee table with a single book,_ _**Glamours and Their Uses.** _ _I learned some shocking things, I won't write them, for there are too many. What I will tell you is that I found that they are used to change someone's appearance and that the one that breaks upon one's 17th birthday is one used to hide a child. Under normal conditions it is used in war to hide a child that was a from a target family, but it can also be used to hide children who were kidnapped._

_Me being me decided that I wanted to check all possible avenues so I decided to do a brew a potion that would show the parents of whoever added their blood to the potion. The RoR gave me the necessary ingredients to brew the potion and it took most of the day to do so. The results were nothing less than shocking if I do say so. I included the results in the envelope with this letter, I knew you would want proof and I fear what would happen if I keep them on my person. They say that I am the daughter of Tom Riddle and Rodolphus Lestrange. I...I..don't know what to do Harry!_

_There is a reason I am writing this letter though...for the last hour the Headmaster has been standing outside the door trying to get me to come out. I don't know how he knew I was here but did. He started out yelling through the door trying to coax me out but I didn't want to, I just wanted to be alone. He thinks I can't hear him, but the room is allowing me to hear his mumbles and I'm scared. He's saying these things Harry…. he's mumbling about me...he said that I need to controlled...that I can't be allowed to know the truth._

_He is destroying the wards on the door, he will be through in a moment and I needed you to know because I fear he will obliviate me and put more glamorous on me. I am sending this with Dobby, I know he won't tell anyone. Find me Harry, fix this please! Don't trust the Headmaster! Find the Dark Lord! Help!_

_I Love You Little Brother,_

_Hermione_

Harry finished reading the letter in shock. He already knew about Dumbledore and the Dark Lord, but for Hermione to be Tom's daughter was another thing entirely. He looked around and spotted the other parchment sitting in the table where it had fallen out and read the names that appear on the paper.

_Hermione Lindie Slytherin_

_Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle Slytherin_

_Mother: Rodolphus Rigel Lestrange Slytherin_

Harry heard the clearing of a throat and looked up to see everyone looking at him and realised that he had been staring unmoving at the results of the test for a few minutes. Harry silently handed the tree to his father and the letter across the table to Sirius and Remus.

"I can't even begin to explain, just read," Harry said with a shake of his head. A moment later he heard his father gasp as he finally realised what he was looking at.

"I remember now," Severus said softly, recalling the year before James was taken. "Not many people knew about her, just the closest friends of Tom. I assume Dumbledore found out about her after he cast that spell."

"We are going to need to find her," Remus said as he and Sirius finished the letter and handed it back to Harry. "We will have to bring her here. No doubt that in order to 'keep her controlled' Dumbledore placed many enchantments and potions on her that will need to be purged."

"Are you speaking of Ms. Granger?" Bloodclaw asked curiously.

"Yes," Harry said as he now handed the letter to the Goblins at the table. "This mystery just keeps getting bigger and I do not like it at all."

"Well, I will welcome her here to go through the same process the three of you did earlier. Though we must get back on task there is something that needs to be brought to your attention. I came across something of importance as I was looking over the papers that Bloodclaw brought with him from the bank," Silverblade began and pulled out the folder with the paper work. "After you all had left I sat and looked over everything, I started with trying to read James' will. I couldn't get it to open no matter what I tried."

Silverblade paused as he heard Bloodclaw and his daughter gasp.

"Nothing would open it?" Bloodclaw asked incredulous.

"No, nothing," Silverblade shook his head. Then looked up to see the confused looks of the other four. "I'm going to tell you the significance of this but I need you to not interrupt me."

The four nodded in acceptance and Silverblade began again.

"Not long after you left I pulled out the will and found that there was a sealing spell placed on it that normally wouldn't be there. That easily came off, but then I saw the original Blood seal was still in place I took a closer look. There was no crack in the seal, nothing, so it will not open no matter what spells are cast on it."

"Dear me.." Springwind whispered, Bloodclaw looked just as shocked. Again the other four were confused as to the importance. Seeing this the Emperor continued speaking.

"The seal can only be broken upon the death of the owner of the blood, meaning that…"

Severus cut him off before he could finish…

"James is still alive…" he whispered in a hoarse voice the pieces falling into place.

"Yes," Silverblade nodded. "I even went over the larger family tree that Bloodclaw brought with him. You would have seen it earlier if you had not believed the blood test, for he would have showed you it. On that particular family tree it has both the birth and death date of all family members, there is no death date for James Potter-Prince."

Harry was shocked, his mother was still alive. But where was he?

"We don't know at this time," Silverblade answered. Harry started not knowing he had said that allowed. "We will start sending out letters to our allies in the world to see if anyone has heard anything about where he may be."

"Thank you," Remus whispered as he pulled Sirius into his lap as his mate trembled at the new information. Harry had climbed into Severus' lap when it appeared he was going to pass out from that knowledge.

"I think we are going to have to call it a day," Silverblade said. The food that had remained uneaten was cleared away. "There isn't anything else to do but wait and see if anyone knows anything about James and it is nearing two in the afternoon. The discussion about all properties and monetary funds can wait. You four should go home, let today's revelations settle, and find Ms. Granger. Send a letter to Bloodclaw when you are able to bring her to be cleansed. Bloodclaw I would like you to go back over both the Prince and Potter holdings and make sure nothing fell through the cracks, I know that you were not in complete control of them until recently because of that old fool. When you are done send a general statement to Severus and Harry. Any Specific details can wait until Hermione is brought in. Also have the head of the Black vaults do the same and if he questions you send him to me, Dumbledore's hold over my bank ends now. It's time for the Goblins to once again stand tall as the Creatures come forward in this world."

Bloodclaw bowed his head in acceptance of his new task. Sirius, Remus, Severus and Harry all looked at him in relief of not having to do everything that day.

"I will take you back to the surface," Bloodclaw said as he stood, the four companions stood as well. They all gave a bow to emperor and his daughter before they turned to leave the room. They were stopped for a moment when Springwind stood and pulled Harry into a hug.

"Don't forget to write me," She whispered into his ear. "You are my only friend on the surface and I wish to know what is happening with you and the outside world."

When they pulled apart Harry smiled at her and nodded once to show he heard her. With that the five left the room and the castle. The trip back to the surface was made in silence as everyone processed the day's events. On the way the four took time to apply glamours to themselves to hide their changes and transfigured their clothes to something they would normally wear to keep everything a secret that they now know who they are. They finally reached the lobby of Gringotts 20 minutes later.

"Sirius and Remus Lupin-Black you are hereby allowed the use of the apparition point within the bank for future business," Bloodclaw said formally and there was a slight buzz as the wards around the bank changed to allow them access. "I bid you good day and good luck before our next meetings. May your enemies tremble in fear."

With that he turned and made his way back towards his office, most likely to look over the records for the Potter and Prince accounts, or for a drink, or both. Severus turned to Sirius then;

"Is Grimmauld still used as headquarters for the Order?"

"Yes," Sirius nodded. "But I do not have them all staying under my roof, they can only come by for meetings or if there is an emergency. All the upper floors have been warded, no one but Remus, Harry, or I can get passed the first floor. I'll add you to that when I get home. Why?"

"We need Dumbledore to think we are still his puppets for now so Harry can't live at my home, but may I move in with you?" Severus asked quietly. "Dumbledore thinks I have some big potion to brew for Tom so he won't check Spinner's End for a few days."

"You do not even have to ask old friend," Remus said as he put his arm around Sirius. "The next meeting is tomorrow so we have time to come up with a way to keep everything secret. Come we can go there now."

Severus nodded and led them over to the apparation point in the bank. He held his arm out to Harry who took it with hesitancy remembering earlier, Severus looked at him reassuringly and showed him his potions kit that had been transferred when his clothing changed. Harry nodded to show he saw and the two disappeared with a pop Sirius and Remus following not a moment later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? How Was That?
> 
> Review Please! I will try to answer as many questions as I can at the beginning of each chapter, but if it is something I have already answered either directly or in the story then I'll ignore it. Sorry.


	7. teaser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the wait for this chapter. I have been so busy with finished High School that anything that wasn't absolutely necessary took a back seat. But I have officially graduated from High School and have a few months off before college and work starts so I shouldn't be leaving you hanging for that long again.
> 
> If you asked a question in a comment I am trying to answer them if I haven't already answered in a different way, so make sure to read below. 
> 
> QueenLyssa- Will taking over the ministry be easier?   
>  \- If your asking if when Tom plans to over-through the ministry will it be easier, then the answer to that question is rather difficult. He doesn't want to take over, he just wants to reform everything. He was no wish to rule the WW. It will make more sense once more people are freed from Dumbledore's spell.   
>  -Does Molly and he youngest know that Dumbledore is really the dark lord?   
>  \- Molly is aware and is fully supportive. Ginny doesn't care as long as she marries Harry. Her 'Hero'.   
>  \- How will Tom react to having a daughter?  
>  \- You'll have to wait and see! ;-)   
> rigger42- Was Harry Healthy and Without bindings?  
>  \- All spells and enchantments broke the moment of his inheritance.   
>  \- Since the blood wards were obviously useless it begs the question what protections were in place, or did Tom not really go looking for him?  
>  \- Tom didn't go looking for him. Even with the spells placed on him by DD he still has some morals and thus doesn't go looking for Harry during the summer because he thinks that he is DD's pawn and is pushed into the confrontations each year. 
> 
> truelavender and Wisegirl5595-   
>  Thanks for the Graduation Wishes. It's good to be done. I hope you like the full chapter.
> 
> And a popular question- Where is James?   
>  \- You will just have to wait and see!

The Spell is Broken: Memories Returned

Chapter 7

A Long Night

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

" **Reality is wrong. Dreams are for real."**

**~ Tupac Shakur**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Grimmauld Place- Later That Night

_Severus nodded and led them over to the apparation point in the bank. He held his arm out to Harry who took it with hesitancy remembering earlier, Severus looked at him reassuringly and showed him his potions kit that had been transferred when his clothing changed. Harry nodded to show he saw and the two disappeared with a pop Sirius and Remus following not a moment later._

It was nearing ten at night and the three men and young teen were sitting together in the parlor on the second floor. Their glamours were down and the four were sitting in silence with the occasional sound of the turning of the page from the three who were reading or a soft snore from the one who had drifted off against his mate.

Harry was laying spread out on a couch absently turning pages every once in awhile while he thought about what had happened since they had arrived home.

_Flashback_

_With two almost simultaneous pops the four appeared in the entryway of the old Black home. They silently made their way to the stairs where Sirius added Severus to the wards that surrounded the upper floors and they made their way up to Sirius' office for a discussion._

_Upon their arrival Kreacher appeared and offered all four drinks. Sirius and Harry declined but the other two accepted. They sat in silence for a few moments before Sirius broke it._

" _Damn," Sirius said and put his head in his hands. "Why did Dumbledore do this?"_

" _Because he is a power hungry, self-serving, manipulative old goat who needs to learn when to step aside and let the world progress," Severus sneered, reflective of the man he was for the last seventeen years. "He wants to be the leader of, not just the Wizarding world, but the muggle as well. He wants to expose us and for wizards to stand higher than muggle's and him highest of all."_

" _Why?" Harry asked confused. "He never gave off the air that he wanted to rule the world."_

" _No, he wouldn't," Severus conceded. "Not until the time was right. For the last 17 years after he locked everything away he was been shaping the students of Hogwarts to follow him. What he doesn't realize is that with the destruction of the spell, people's true selves will be revealed and the truth will out. But we shouldn't talk of this yet. We need to let the information from today sink in before we talk about anything else or you will have a literal information overload and pass out."_

_Harry sighed but nodded his consent to the reasoning. He really didn't want to pass out._

" _Tomorrow we will see about finding Miss. Granger," Remus said as he took a sip from his brandy. Harry looked hopefully at his godfather. "We will have to do it carefully and quickly."_

" _Well Dumbledore knows I'm here and thinks we are still friends," Harry said contemplatively. "Which I hope we will be after we fix her. Maybe I could send her a letter in the morning inviting her to Grimmauld for the day after tomorrow and we can stun her and take her to Gringotts."_

" _That's a good idea," Sirius said and lifted his head up from his hands. "We'll try it and if it doesn't work, well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."_

_The other two gave their own agreements and silence fell again in the room for a few moments._

" _How are we going to find mom?" Harry asked almost in a whisper. Severus looked over at him and sighed._

" _I don't son, he could be anywhere. But I promise, we_ Will _find him," Severus promised. Harry looked at his father and saw the determination burning in his eyes and nodded with a small smile._

" _I know we will," Harry responded. For the next hour they talked about things that were unimportant and smiles were slowly brought back to their faces. Kreacher came and called them to dinner and it passed almost completely in silence._

_After dinner Severus had popped back to Spinner's end to collect a few things before returning and joining them in the sitting room._

_End Flashback_

"I think it is time I called it a night," Harry said as he closed his book. He stood and stretched before placing the unread book back on the shelf. Severus looked up from the journal he had been reading.

"Go ahead, it's been a tiring day and you just came into an inheritance, you need sleep."

"Your room is the same as it was last time," Remus said from his place on the loveseat. Sirius was dozing with his head in Remus' lap.

Harry smiled slightly at the scene and walked over to his father and hugged him over the back of the arm chair. Severus reached up and placed a hand on his son's shoulder and turned to whisper in his ear.

"I know you wish to see your mate so go ahead up stairs. Spend the time to get to know them because when the week is over your instincts will take over and forcibly complete the bond. I won't ask who it is because I don't believe you are ready to share that information, but we will need to know before the end of the week so we will be able to get the two of you together without drawing suspicion."

"Don't worry Dad," Harry whispered back with a small smile and a twinkle in his eye. "I do not think any of that will be a problem."

Harry gave his father a kiss to his cheek when his father just raised a questioning eyebrow. He stood and made his way over to his godparents and gave both kisses to the top of their heads before leaving the room with a small wave.

Severus and Remus shared a glance across the room before sighing and closing their respective books.

"Do you have any idea of who it might be?" Remus asked softly, running his hand through Sirius' silky hair.

"I have a few possibilities but I don't know for sure," Severus sighed before standing and starting to pace in front of the chairs. "There is only one creature that is strong enough to be his dominate. He is the strongest Submissive elf I have ever seen or heard, no elf will ever be his dominate, we just aren't able to ground that much power. The only thing I can think of that will be able to ground him is a Veela."

"Veela?" Remus asked contemplatively. "There are several families that carry the Veela inheritance. But which one?"

"I don't know," Severus sighed, thinking about his son's words from before. "I believe we may know him from what Harry said earlier, but we will just have to wait and let him come to us."

"I suppose you're right," Remus sighed before gently standing and taking Sirius into his arms. "But I do believe we will follow your son's lead and head to bed. It has been a tiring day and we all need sleep. Good Night Severus."

"Good Night my friend," Severus said and gently picked up the book he had been reading and retrieving Remus' from the side table. "Go ahead, I'll take a moment to put our books away. I'll see you on the morning."

Remus gave a nod of his head before he strode through the door with Sirius still blissfully asleep. Severus made his way over to the bookshelf and put the two away before making his way upstairs to the room he had been given. He went through his evening routine before turning in. He fell asleep quickly and fell into a dream he wasn't expecting.

**Dream**

Severus sat up with a gasp and looked around at his surroundings. He was lying on his couch in front of his fireplace in his living room at Spinner's End. But he wasn't, it was different from the one he saw earlier in the day. The dark wallpaper was replaced with a creamy white paint, there were photos lining the walls but the photos were fuzzy, the subjects unclear. The atmosphere itself was happy and welcoming. In short, it is what he pictured his house looking like if James had not been taken.

"Your right," a voice sounded from the doorway. Severus jumped up and spun around and came face to face with the man he had just been thinking about. Standing in the doorway, as if he had never been gone, was James.

"James…" Severus breathed before he was over the couch and James in his arms in the blink of an eye. "How am I seeing you now? This is like the meeting dreams the week after an inheritance."

"When the spells binding you were removed it was like coming into a second inheritance," James explained as he put his arms around his husband. "It will only be for tonight, and I don't think it will even last the whole night. I'd say we have three hours, four at the most."

"Just getting to see that you are indeed alive is enough to keep me going until this reunion is real," Severus said softly. "This will keep me strong enough to find you after all these years."

"Oh, Severus," James sighed before pulling back to look Severus in the eye. "I have missed you all these years. I was beginning to lose hope, but now I know you remember and are looking for me."

"Where are you? Do you know?" Severus asked desperately.

"I am sorry my love," James sighed. "I do not know where I am. I do know that there are others here though, but I don't know who they are either. We are taken care of by house-elves who bring us food and clothes. The food is always something cold and we only ever get water to drink. Dumbledore will come by once a month and gloat about what is going on outside. The house-elves also bring a daily paper. Most of the time I ignore it but recently I have started reading it because of our sons name being a constant."

"Only Dumbledore and house-elves?" Severus mused. "What about the area you are kept in?"

"We are in our own fully furnished bedrooms with working bathrooms," James said, he paused a moment before dragging Sev back to the couch and forcing him to sit before plopping down in his lap. Severus let out a small grunt before rapping his arms around James again. "The door leading out into the hall is locked with both magic and muggle means. The windows are the same but are spelled to let light in but not show the view from the window. We have simple clean clothes and as many books as we can read. My magic is almost completely bound by a pure sapphire collar that is engraved with magic suppressant Runes. I am barley above squib level right now, he lets me have just enough magic to keep me alive."

"How do you know there are others?" Severus asked as he gently started to massage the smaller Elf's back.

"When I was first captured I naturally did everything I could to get out, so anyone else would do the same thing. The first few days there was a pounding on one of walls, but not the other side," James replied. "So there is at least one other person."

"I will do everything I can to find you," Severus vowed. James smiled before turning and straddling his husband.

"Enough of that, tell me about our boy," James said softly, he leaned in and kissed Sev on the nose before snuggling into his broad chest. Severus got a proud smile on his face at the mention of their son.

"He is so strong my love. He has taken everything that has happened in the last 24 hours so well. Though I believe there will be a breakdown before long, then everything will settle and we can start planning," Severus paused for a moment before hesitantly asking, "Do you know any of the life Harry has lived?"

"I know some, but not all," James admitted. "I had a vision not long after his birth that showed me bits of his life but it was all disjointed and out of order."

"He was forced to live with Evans' sister, Petunia, and her family. He wasn't abused in the strictest sense but he was never loved," Severus said softly before gently wrapping his arms around James before laying down flat on the couch with him lying on his chest. "I don't know how much time we have left so I won't start telling you about him tonight. But once we find you and you are settled down we will sit and have a long discussion about the last 17 years, but I will tell you this, he has come close to death every year since he started Hogwarts at 11."

"My poor baby," James sobbed lightly at the thought of his son almost dying so many times in his young life. "I never thought that my decision to walk home would cause all this to happen."

"You are no way guilty of anything and Harald understands that. He is ready to fight those who have hurt us," Sev soothed. "He shouldn't have to, but he knows that people will rally behind him."

Before James could respond that world around them began to lighten and fade. James sat up and looked Severus in the eyes,

"I love you, Severus. Tell Harry I love him as well. Tell the others that I will see them soon," James said quickly before leaning down and kissing Severus desperately and deeply. Sev responded in kind before the world went black.

**End Dream**

Severus opened his eyes to find himself back his borrowed bedroom at Grimmauld Place. He smiled slightly as he remembered his dream with James. Casting a wand-less _Tempus_ the numbers 03:30 appeared before him. Seeing as it was still the middle of the night he turned over and sighed before falling back to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry's Room a few hours earlier

Harry walked up the stairs with a bit more speed then he normally would, he was excited to see Draco again and tell him about what had happened that day. Reaching his room and closing the door behind him he almost skipped through his evening routine before climbing into bed and falling asleep almost instantly.

**Dream**

Harry opened his eyes to find himself in the same place he was last night and Draco was already sitting in front of him; waiting. When Draco saw that he was awake he smiled.

"Good Evening Harry."

"Draco!" Harry smiled before leaning forward and hugging the Veela. Draco was surprised for a moment before hugging him back. "Oh, I am so happy!"

"Oh?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "Why? Are you just happy to see me?"

"Well I am happy to see you," Harry said with a smile. "But I am so happy about some of the things that I have learned today. Not everything was good, but what was good made me so happy!"

"I take it you learned some hard truths today then," Draco sighed slightly. "Are you going to tell me or smile at me like that all night, not that I mind the smile, but I would like to know what is going on."

Harry blinked and blushed at having been caught smiling like a loon at Draco, "Sorry, I am just trying to put my thoughts in order before I tell you everything."

Harry paused and looked around for a moment before jumping up and dragging Draco up as well.

"Where are we going?" the blonde questioned confused.

"To lean against the stadium wall and be more comfortable," Harry said simply. They reached the wall and Harry shoved Draco down and plopped down on the ground next to him (unknown to him, mimicking his mother and father). "If we are going to talk about this tonight then I want to be comfortable while doing it."

"Of course love," Draco laughed a little and put his arm around the small elf. "Whatever you want."

"So when I woke up this morning and saw that everything was true I was so happy. There were a few owls waiting for me with a few surprises that didn't stop coming the whole day. I learned that the older Weasley's are all on my side, I can't wait for the chance to see them. I received a letter from Luna saying she was in my side. I received a letter from Gringotts that had a letter from my mother with it. The letter from my mother explained everything that happened 17 years ago, it explained that my Mother is James and my Father is Professor Snape. I'm not even related to Lilly Evans at all."

Harry paused here to look at Draco to gauge his reaction so far. Draco was looking at Harry with a look of contemplation.

"I knew that James was your mother but my mother never told me Uncle Sev was your father. Though I guess it might be because he didn't want me to give Dumbledore a reason to suspect I he wasn't under his spells."

"Uncle Sev?" Harry asked confused. Draco chuckled before answering.

"Yes, I call him Uncle because he is my godfather."

"Ah," Harry nodded in acceptance. "Well after reading the letters and taking in the information given in them the doorbell rang downstairs and it was my Father coming to collect me. It seems that my mother had sent him, as well as my godparents time delayed letters like mine. So after an awkward greeting we left for Gringotts to confirm everything with the Goblins. While there it was made aware that, yes, everything in the letter was true and that Father had many spells binding his true self away. So we were invited down into the Goblin Kingdom to meet the Emperor who set up a cleansing ritual for Father, Siri, and Remi. While they were undergoing the ritual I made friends with the Emperors eldest child, Princess Springwind, she is really nice and very curious about the outside world. Anyway after the three of them woke, we were invited to lunch with Emperor Silverblade who gave us two shocking discoveries. Hermione isn't actually muggleborn, she is the daughter of Tom and Rodolphus and she is being kept under powerful spells. The other is that my Mother is still alive and being kept hostage somewhere."

Harry said the last few parts really fast and was breathing heavily at the end. Draco, seeing Harry looking like he was going to cry pulled him into his lap before speaking.

"That is a lot of stuff to find out in one day love, no wonder you seem flustered," Draco said as he gently rubbed Harry's back as he began to cry. "I am happy that James is alive. We will find him don't worry. As for Hermione, well, she was way too powerful to be a muggleborn, now we know why. I don't know her very well but I think leaving her to you but probably be best."

"My family and I have already come up with a plan to deal with Hermione so we don't have to worry about her," Harry sniffled as he started to calm down. "I'm glad I had this breakdown with you instead of when I am awake because I really don't think anyone could give me the comfort you did. They would try but you give me a sense of safety the others don't."

"Oh, Harry," Draco sighed still rubbing his back. "I was afraid of this. As the mate bond grows stronger you will feel more inclined to only show weakness in front of me as your mate. It's especially bad with you because, while you love you father and godparents, you have never had the need to show weakness in front of them and adults have never given you a reason to rust them to do so."

"But I do trust them!" Harry cried desperately.

"I know you do," Draco assured. "But you elf is all your instincts, it was there when you were a child and knows that adults were never kind to you so it is the one giving you those feelings of not showing weakness. As time progresses your elf will come to see them as family and allow weakness in front of them as well, but you will always come back to me for the most comfort and acceptance."

"I understand," Harry said softly. Just as Harry was about to ask Draco a few questions to get to know him the world slowly started to lighten. Harry whimpered and held on tighter to Draco.

"I don't want to go either Harry," Draco said softly as the two began to fade from each other's arms. "But you can write me if you would like, we could ask all the questions in letters so we can just talk in here."

"Okay," Harry replied and the last thing he regained before the world went white was the feeling of Draco's lips on his forehead and arms around his body.

**End Dream**

Harry woke with a start to see the light starting to shine through the curtains as the sun came up. Running his hand across his face Harry felt the left over tears that he had cried in his dream. Feeling rested and happy knowing he could write to Draco, Harry jumped out of bed and started to make his way downstairs to the private dining area that was set up so that they wouldn't be ambushed in the kitchen unaware.

Reaching the room Harry smiled at seeing his family already sitting at the table, still in their sleep clothes, with Kreacher just now putting breakfast on the table. Harry walked in a plopped down next to his father and his plate magically filled. The meal passed in silence before Harry spoke up.

"So, who is ready to start destroying Dumbles plans?" Harry asked with a vicious looking smirk on his face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what did you think? Leave any thoughts and questions below!


	8. The Dark Lord and The Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title kinda says it all. We see the Dark Lord and The Order for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am back with a new chapter! This is the longest chapter I have ever written!
> 
> Disclaimer: I no own. Nope. Not mine.
> 
> Enjoy and tell me what you think!

The Spell is Broken: Memories Returned

Chapter 8

The Dark Lord and The Order

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

" **The past is your lesson. The present is your gift. The future is your motivation." ~ Unknown**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kitchen, Grimmauld Place

August 1

8:00 am

The next morning found Harry up before the others. Kreacher was pattering around the kitchen preparing breakfast while he was seated at the table absentmindedly drinking a cup of tea and thinking about how to word his letter to Hermione so he wouldn't make her suspicious of anything. Even bespelled to be someone she obviously isn't, she is still a very intelligent and observant witch. No amount of spells could possibly get rid of those traits she inherited from her father.

He was also thinking about the end of the week when he could finally see Draco in person. It unnerved him slightly how much he craved the company of his once schoolyard enemy. He didn't think anything bad about it because he had read so many books when he found out about the possibility of a creature inheritance, but that did not prepare him to actually feel the longing. Harry can't imagine what his father was feeling at that moment, knowing that his mate was alive but they are being kept from him.

The comfortable silence in the kitchen was broken by the tail tell squeak of the stairs as someone descended from the warded floors above. The door creaked open to reveal the man he had just been thinking about, his father. He was in his glamours, as they decided that they must be when on the ground floor/kitchen area. Harry could tell that his father had slept well regardless, he was standing tall, his hair was clean and tied back, and he had a twinkle in his eye that Harry had never seen before.

"Good morning Harry," Severus said smoothly as he slid into the chair across from his son. A cup of black coffee appeared in front of him and he gave a nod of thanks to the house-elf. "Sleep well?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied with a smile that lit up his entire face, before he sobered and hesitantly asked his father. "Did you?"

"Yes son," Severus said gently picking up on the thoughts crossing through his son's mind. "In fact, I think I had a night remarkably like yours."

"Huh?" Harry said confused. Severus smiled at him, a genuine smile that made his entire face more handsome, even with the dungeon bat glamour in place.

"When the goblins removed the blocks on our creatures yesterday, it was like coming into a second inheritance," Severus began to explain. "The sleep I was in after the ritual was unnatural and did not allow for dreams, but last night when I retired. Well. I had the meeting dream with your mother, much like the ones you have had the last two nights with your own mate. He and I were able to talk and enjoy each other's presence for a short amount of time. It won't happen again, but it was enough to renew my hope in finding him. It allowed me to see with my own mind and heart that while not happy, he was mostly healthy and being somewhat taken care of."

"You saw Mum?" Harry said hopefully, leaning forward slightly. "Will you tell me more?"

"He sends his love to you son," Severus said and reached to take Harry's hand on the table when he saw tears fill his son's eyes. "He wishes that he could have been there for you and that you didn't have to go through everything that you have. But he is so proud of you and said that he will see you soon."

"I wish he was here," Harry said softly and whipped his eyes on a napkin. "I am glad you got to see him last night."

"I miss him as well, more than I ever thought possible," Severus admitted, "but what makes it bearable is that I know he is alive, and that I have you here with me now. If you were not here my elf would probably drive me insane with loneliness and anger."

Harry reflexively gripped his father's hand tighter at the admission, he didn't even want to think about that possibility, but his father continued;

"You won't need me for much longer through. At the end of the week you will be able to go to your mate and they will be who you will lean on."

"No!" Harry said sharply. "Yes, I will go to my mate, and they will become an integral part of my life. But I will always need you, I have lived the last 17 years without you and the last 16 without mum. I will always want and need you. So don't go thinking that at the end of this week I am just gonna disappear with Draco and the only time you are gonna see me is when we take down the old codger."

Harry, having realized what he just let slip, slapped his free hand across his mouth and his eyes got real wide. Severus looked stunned for a moment at both his son's loyalty to him and that he just announced his mate before smiling softly at him.

"Draco huh?" Severus said teasingly. "I had it narrowed down to a few choices because of your power level. You just confirmed it. But thank you for trusting me so soon."

"I just feel like it was the time to tell you," Harry said slightly confusedly. "My elf felt that if you knew who my mate was, you would know that we would simply not just disappear."

"And he was right," Severus confirmed with a slight nod. "I have known Draco since he was a baby, I know the kind of man he has grown into. He will do everything in his power to protect you and any family you have now and will have in the future. He will also let you be your own person and stand by you when you do something he might not always agree with. You are a true gem of a submissive elf Harry. Any dominant would be lucky to have you, but you are free spirit and while trying to protect you, most would end up confining you."

Harry simply smiled and blushed at the thought of his beautiful blond Veela. Then he remembered the whole reason why he revealed his mate in the first place.

"Don't change the subject Father," Harry said sharply. "I don't care what happens at the end of the week, I will always want you in my life."

"Harry," Severus began before he paused and simply shook his head. "If anyone else had said that I wouldn't believe them. You though, I will believe. I will always be here for you, no matter what Harry."

Before Harry could say anything else Remus and Sirius came into the kitchen and breakfast was served. The conversation between the two was left alone and changed towards a lighter subjects.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius' Office, Grimmauld Place

10:00am

The four men were sitting much how they had the night before. They were discussing the order meeting that was to take place later that evening.

"I, for one, can not attend," Severus grunted from his seat. His hands were folded in front of his mouth and his eyebrows were drawn together. "Dumbledore believes that I am brewing a complex potion for Tom. It will look suspicious for me to be here."

"Now that I have full access to my magic again I am more in tune with the wards around the house," Sirius began, leaning forward in his large office chair. "I can manipulate the wards so that you can still hear and see what goes on the the meeting from the small servant's kitchen. The room has been sealed for the last hundred or so years after my family started using mainly house elves so that they wouldn't have to pay them. The Black family used to have human servants as well but that went out of trend in the early 1900s. The entrance is hidden in the back of the walk in storage cabinet by the cold storage."

"That would be appreciated Sirius," Severus nodded allowing his hands to fall from in front of his face. "I would like to see what the order truly believes of me and what I have been doing these last few years."

"Do you think I will actually be allowed to attend this meeting?" Harry asked sullenly, slumped in his chair. "The last two years I have been blocked from attending by Dumbledore saying I 'needed to enjoy my childhood', which is a load of crap, and Molly Weasley because I was 'just a boy.' She even managed to stop her adult children from attending. Well..I suppose they weren't actually her children...but still."

"Of course you will be able to attend," Remus grinned. It wasn't a very nice grin. It was all teeth, it was pure pissed off alpha werewolf. "They have no choice but to allow it. You are an adult by the laws of our world. Plus, Sirius and I, as you godfathers and owners of this house, will allow you to attend."

"Good," Harry exclaimed. "I may be young but I have never really been a child. And even though I know that we are not really trying to defeat Tom, but actually Dumbledore, the order still thinks I am under their thumb and I would like to know what they say about me."

"You are well within your rights to do so as well Harry," Sirius said. "But you must also remember that while some of the Order are in his pocket, many of them are like us. They are bespelled to believe the dribble that comes out of that man's mouth."

"Yes I remember," Harry huffed agitated crossing his arms. "That means I still have to act like the sun shines out of that man's ass."

"Yes unfortunately," Severus said with distaste.

"Great, just what I want to do," Harry drawled throwing his hands in the air. He stood up and stretched. "Well, as lovely was this conversation is. I do believe I have a letter to compose to Hermione. I want to send it today so she can get it in time for us to pick her up and drag her to Gringotts tomorrow."

"A good idea son," Severus said standing as well. "I believe I should also like to take a stop by where Tom is currently hiding. I should like to try and convince him to allow me to help return him to his sanity. That should help us get him to gringotts as well."

"Please be careful!" Harry begged in surprise turning to his father. "I know he is on our side but he doesn't know that yet and you could get hurt!"

"Don't worry son," Severus said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder before pulling him into a hug. "I have delt with him like this for two years now. I know just what to do."

And with that he swept from the room and out of the house, absentmindedly throwing up his glamours as he went.

"Don't worry Harry," Remus said coming around the side of the desk to stand next to him. "He really does know what he is doing. If it comes down to it he will just show Tom his memories from the last 24 hours. That might actually be what he is planning on doing."

"Alright," Harry sighed. "No use dwelling on it right now. I'll be up in my room if you need me."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Death Eater Hideout, Location- Unknown

11:00 am

Severus swept through the hall of the hideout heading towards right where he knew he could find his bespelled friend and leader, his office. He reached the door and knocked twice and waited for an answer, which he promptly received.

"Enter," a soft voice called from inside, no hint of the snake like hissing that he had recently been known for. Severus paused slightly before opening the door to the office. There sitting behind the desk was not the monster that many people believed the man to be, but actually a very handsome man that appeared to be in his prime. His eyes were a clear forest green, dark brown almost black hair rested gently against his shoulders, he stood at just over six feet tall. There was no hint of madness to the man. What the public doesn't know is that after his rebirth he had Severus restore him to his true appearance and erased the madness from his mind. The snake like man is a front for the public. No one outside his inner circle know of his true appearance. "Ah Severus, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"My lord," Severus bowed and paused before deciding to be a Gryffindor for once and just say it. "I come to you with disturbing and life changing news. Everything that we have known for the last 17 years is nothing but a lie. It has been fabricated by Dumbledore and his most loyal in an attempt to shape the world into what they want it to be."

There was a moment of silence before the so called dark lord spoke:

"Do you have proof Severus? I know that you would not come here saying such things if you did not truly believe them."

"Yes my lord," Severus said meeting the man's eyes. "I am willing to let you see my memories with no shields or boundaries. This is no time to be hiding things at all. My mind is yours to view."

Tom's eyes widened slightly, but that was all that gave away his surprise at the trust and determination shown by his spymaster. He meet the black eyes of the man before him and gently entered his mind. He would not abuse the willing trust the man was showing. He was immediately sucked into memories:

_**Hello Severus,** _

_**You must be so confused and angry right now my love but please…You, Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail were at a meeting with Tom, I had missed the beginning because I was late getting off work….ambushed by Dumbledore and his little club….I was pregnant….half assed "prophecy"...idiot muggleborn Evans had gotten herself knocked up and they think it's either hers or ours...Lucius was separated from Rabastan and forced to marry that gold digging shrew Narcissa ..Tom was driven insane and Rodolphus was forced to marry Bellatrix Black. …** _

_**Forever yours,** _

_**James Charulus Prince-Potter** _

Tom finished reading the letter and felt nothing but pure shock. The implications were immense. He also felt Severus's shock through the memory. Knowing he needed to know more he dove back in..

_**When the figure stepped into the light Severus was a bit shocked, before him stood someone who was a perfect mix between the Potter and Prince Bloodlines. Harry's head was tilted downward in thought as he rubbed the back of his head.** _

Tom paused the memory and studied his apparent once enemy in detail. The mixed features were unique and undeniable. The more he saw the more he believed this may all be true...

_**Harry and Severus stared at the names on the paper.** _

_**"I'm a Pureblood?" The two asked together, then glanced at each other in surprise.** _

He raised an eyebrow but moved along.

_**"We are going to need to a lot of careful planning to get rid of everything that has been done to you and the rest of the world. This must be taken to the Emperor, as it was you that has brought this to our attention we would like you to accompany us to his palace many layers below here. We can begin to remove all things from you two as well go through all your account dealings."** _

The Goblin Emperor was involved? That was good news, it meant that many other creatures would join their side. The goblins only break their neutrality in times of true need and peril.

_**"So you are the ones that Lord Potter talked of in his visit," She laughed lightly. "I remember it, though I was a child at the time. He spoke with my father for what seemed like hours and he had me sat in his lap as they discussed things I was too young to understand."** _

_**"This is even worse than James said all those years ago," his voice rumbled lowly. "Before we do or discuss anything else this all needs to be corrected. Healers, we are going to do all three at once."** _

He was so glad that James had apparently been able to see into the future and slip away long enough to prepare.

_**Severus slowly came back into the waking world to the sound of a young woman's laughter. He stretched and reached over to the other side of the bed expecting to find James. When his arm found nothing but cold sheets he sat up with a gasp as memoires started to return to him. James going missing, tracking him to Hogwarts, watching Dumbledore threaten his mate, submitting to his demands, the pain as his elf was forcibly locked away with his true memories, the last seventeen years of loneliness, and how he treated his unknown son.** _

Tom felt the true bone deep sadness and loneliness and the overwhelming anger as it swept through Severus.

_**His appearance now looked like a proper dominate dark elf should. He was a few inches taller bringing his height to 6'4". His hair had lost the greasy stringy texture and hung at his shoulders in black silk waves. Severus face was now more aristocratic truly reflecting his Prince blood, his ears also now had the characteristic length and point of Elfs.** _

He took a moment to take in the true appearance of the spy master. It was devastatingly handsome and a sight to behold. He then turned back to the letter that was now being passed around from Harry's friend...

_**Hello Harry,** _

_**Now, I know what you are thinking and stop right now! I know I probably haven't been the friend you have known since first year. There is a reason behind it, but always know that you are my brother no matter what happens…..At midnight last night I had doing a bit of late night reading when I was suddenly surrounded by a soft glow and I watched as my skin went from a soft tan brown color to a pearl color. Not understanding what was happening I ran to the mirror hanging on the wall and found my whole appearance changed. My hair is now as black as yours and my eyes became a clear blue topaz. ….hide children who were kidnapped. ...a potion that would show the parents ….They say that I am the daughter of Tom Riddle and Rodolphus Lestrange….the Headmaster has been standing outside the door trying to get me to come out….Don't trust the Headmaster! Find the Dark Lord!** _

_**Hermione Lindie Slytherin** _

_**Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle Slytherin** _

_**Mother: Rodolphus Rigel Lestrange Slytherin** _

Tom once again stopped the memory, but this time it was just to stare at the heritage potion results. He was in complete mental shock that he has a daughter and a husband and he has absolutely no memory of it. He now understands what Severus felt when he received James' letter. Shaking out of his stupor he continued on..

" _ **After you all had left I sat and looked over everything, I started with trying to read James' will. I couldn't get it to open no matter what I tried."**_

_**"The seal can only be broken upon the death of the owner of the blood, meaning that…"** _

_**Severus cut him off before he could finish…** _

_**"James is still alive…"** _

He felt the shock and hesitant joy that went through the memory. He vowed right then and there that he would help reunite these two. He may not remember the true relationship and friendship but the actions of Severus showed that he could trust this man and he would until proven differently.

" _ **When the spells binding you were removed it was like coming into a second inheritance," James explained as he put his arms around his husband.**_

Tom smiled, truly glad that Severus was able to see his mate with his own 'eyes'.

_**"I do not know where I am. I do know that there are others here though"** _

Tom raised an eyebrow, mind already working to figure out who it could be.

" _ **My magic is almost completely bound by a pure sapphire collar that is engraved with magic suppressant Runes. I am barely above squib level right now, he lets me have just enough magic to keep me alive."**_

Tom felt his own temper rise at the indignation done to James on behalf of Severus. He pulled from the mind of the dark elf. He had gone through over a day's worth of memories in about an hour. Severus had not moved from standing in front of him. Years of forced obedience providing him a way to stay still.

"This...this is…" Tom shook his head and turned his back. He placed his hands on his desk and hung his head. "This is a true catastrophe in our world. There has been 17 years of lies and deception and falsehood. It's going to take years to undo the damage that has been done."

Severus hesitated for a moment, his memories of his friend urging him forward to try and offer comfort, his memories of the Dark Lord urging him to remain frozen. Once again taking inspiration from his son and husband he plucks up gryffindor courage and moves forward. He places a gentle hand on Tom's shoulder, it immediately stiffens under his hand but doesn't shrug him off.

"I know that this is difficult to fathom," Severus said quietly. "I didn't want to believe it, once I had the blocks removed I had no choice. Know this though, you are an amazing man who is my friend, but is also my leader. If anyone can reverse this you can."

A dry chuckle was his response.

"When do you plan to get my daughter?" Tom asked, changing the subject for now.

"Tomorrow," was the prompt reply. "Harry was writing a letter to her when I left to come here. We are going to pick her up and take her straight to the goblins."

"I want to meet you there," Tom demanded standing up and turning to his most trusted. "I want to know who I really am. Rodolphus is here, I will bring him as well."

"Alright," Severus nodded and the a thoughtful look crossed his face. "Perhaps it best if you join us tonight? There is an order meeting tonight at our hide out. I will be spying from the old servant's kitchen, you're welcome to join me."

"I think I will," Tom confirmed. "May I bring Rodolphus as well? I am going to summon him after you leave and attempt to explain this to him."

"Of course my friend," Severus nodded. "I will have Sirius send you the address. His is the secret keeper. It was Dumbledore, but after he was exonerated he demanded it change to him. The meeting starts at 7pm, I would suggest flooing in no later than 4:30. Molly always arrives two hours early to prepare a dinner that no one truly eats."

"Thank you," Tom sighed, he then moved around his desk and collapsed into his chair. "Now, I think I need a few moments alone to gather my thoughts."

"As you wish," Severus said with a small bow before sweeping from the room to return home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sitting Room, Grimmauld Place

12:30pm

"Okay Hedwig," Harry said softly, stroking her feathers softly. "Go straight to Hermione. Don't let anyone stop you and don't give this to anyone else."

The majestic bird gave a soft hoot and ruffled her feathers. She gave her master a look that clearly said 'Let them try to take it'. Harry chuckled at the look. His owl was truly amazing, he loved her to pieces.

"Alright girl," He said laughingly. "I get it. Go on now."

Hedwig gave Harry a gentle nibble on his ear and then took flight out the open window. He stood and watched as she disappeared into the midday sun. The door behind him creaked open and he turned to see his father stepping into the room.

"Dad!" Harry exclaimed happily going to hug him. "How did it go?"

"Hello Harry," Severus smiled as he hugged his son to him. "It went a lot better than I was expecting. I just let him look through my memories right away instead of trying to explain. He was shocked to say the least."

"Of that I have no doubt," Harry agreed turning and pulling his father over to the couch. He sat down and pulled him down beside him and leaned into him. Severus took the hint and put his arm around his son and relaxed back into the couch. "What does he want to do?"

"Well, he asked when we were going to go for Hermione," Severus began slowly. "I told him that we are going to get her tomorrow. He wants to be at Gringotts when they do the purge, he is also going to have one done and he is going to drag Rodolphus along with him."

"Well this should be interesting," Harry sighed. "My letter to Hermione was pretty straight forward. I told her that she was in danger and that she needed to be ready for pick up no later than 9am. She is to have everything packed as she would not be going back there till the war was over. I said that her parents will be guarded by an order member round the clock till the war's end."

"We'll decide what to do with her parents later," Severus muttered. "We will need to see if they are in on what happened or if they just simply adopted a baby girl."

"I hope for Hermione's sake that they just adopted her," Harry said quietly turning to look at his father. "She really does love them and I have no doubt that will carry over after the purge."

"I hope so to then," Severus agreed, he tilted his head slightly before continuing. "I invited Tom and Rodolphus over tonight to see the meeting and to let the new info settle."

Harry just looked at him for a moment before sighing and nodding his head.

"I realize he is not the man I meet the last several years so I will try and get to know the real him."

"Thank you," Severus said and kissed the side of his son's head. They sat in silence for a few moments just enjoying each other's company before Severus sighed. "I need to go get sirius to send the address to Tom."

"Alrighty, I'll see you later," Harry smiled and sat up long enough for his father to get up. Once off the sofa Harry lounged back and summoned a book to read till the meeting.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Upstairs Private Floo Room, Grimmauld Place

4:30pm

"Alright they should be flooing in momentarily," Severus said as the four wizards gathered in the private receiving room to wait for their two guests.

"I hope this goes well," Sirius said anxiously. "I now remember him as he was but he isn't back to himself yet so I am a little worried."

"Don't worry Sirius," Severus said calmly. "Tom may not be the man you remember but he is a lot more sane now then he was in the last few years. He will not attempt to harm you, and if he does you are the lord of the house and the wards will protect you."

"You're right," Sirius sighed. "I'm just nervous is all."

"Understandable, I am too," Harry admitted as he leaned a little closer to his father. Before anyone else could respond the fireplace chimed, alerting an incoming floo, then flashed green before a tall, slender figure stepped gracefully out. The four were able to make out the figure of the dark lord for a moment before he spun around and caught the figure that shot out behind him.

The two figures straightened up slowly, it was obvious to the others that one the second figure's health is an issue. When the two separated and they were able to make them out better, they saw that Rodolphus was obviously ill. Severus' eyes widened at the sight of the normally well put together man and rushed over to help Tom settle him onto the couch.

"What happened to Roddy!?" Severus exclaimed as he summoned Kreacher to fetch some water.

"It seems my body is giving out Sev," Rodolphus moaned. "The sealing of my creature didn't go as well as yours or the others and it has been fighting me these last 17 years. When Tom told me what happened earlier my Veela reared its head and I began to remember on my own what happened. I believe that it might be because I was informed of my daughter and now my instincts are undoing everything on its own without a purge. But it's going so slow that my body can't handle it and it's slowly killing me."

"That makes sense," Severus mumbled as he started casting stabilizing spells to try and slow the deterioration of his body. The others watched on in fascination of the magic display before them. Severus had extensive medical training alongside his potions mastery. The flow of magic from Severus to Rodolphus was strong and constant. "The veela in you fought against the spells because of your daughter. She is literally your topmost priority, but because she had already been born when the spell went into effect your body could not protect you the way Lucious' and James' body did while carrying Draco and Harry."

"Severus what can you do?" Tom questioned as he hovered behind the man he recently learned was his veela submissive mate.

"I have slowed the deterioration of his body," Severus said as he stood and stowed his wand. "The purge should continue without harming you. Tomorrow when we go to Gringotts they will finish whatever hasn't been cleansed. You should start to regain your strength momentarily."

"Thank you old friend," Rodolphus sighed in relief. Severus' gaze switched from the Veela to his mate behind him.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME THROUGH SOONER!" he roared, his dominate elf coming out in response to a submissive in distress. Remus was wrapped around Sirius and Harry, who had retreated to his godfathers embrace from his instincts prompting, but a growl of agreement meet the their ears. Tom's eyes widened at the angry elf in front of him. He may not remember his before but he knows not to provoke a protective dominate creature. He held his hands up in surrender but before he could reply Rodolphus beat him to it.

"That's my fault," Rodolphus admitted to the angry dominate trying to keep him from attacking his mate. "After Tom told me what had happened I retreated to my quarters to let everything sink in. I didn't realize what was happening till it was too late. He had to come get me to floo over where he found me in the condition you saw. I was only able to stand up long enough to floo over. I should have called for help earlier but I didn't."

Both Severus and Remus seemed to deflate. Severus turned his back and sighed reaching up to massage his neck. Harry slipped from his godfathers hold and moved to his father. Severus automatically wrapped his submissive elf son in his arms, where Harry started to purr to relax the distressed dominate.

"As much as i hate to break this up," Sirius spoke up from his place in his mates arms. "But Molly will be here in about 10 mins. We need to get those spying to the servants kitchen while the rest of us brace for hell."

"Ugh, back to acting like the Golden Boy," Harry moaned as he pulled away from his father. He turned to the man on the sofa and held out his hand. Rodolphus reached out and grabbed the teens hand and was hauled to his feet before his hand was shook in greeting. "Hello, nice to meet you Rodolphus."

"You too kid," Rodolphus grinned before turning to look at Sirius and Remus. "It's good to see you two again. Wish it was under better circumstances though."

"Us too," Remus said as he released his mate and stepped forward to shake the man's hand, he then turned and shook Tom's hand. Sirius grinned and did the same. "Come, we have to get downstairs."

The six wizards journeyed downstairs into the kitchen without saying much. Tom hovered behind his mate to make sure he didn't suddenly fall ill again. Harry saw this and smirked but didn't say anything. When they entered Sirius went over to the storage cabinet and opened the door before moving to the back wall and pressing his hand to the wood for a moment. A hidden door retracted into the ceiling revealing a smaller kitchen.

"Remus and I spent the morning and most of the afternoon cleaning up in here," Sirius explained at the looks he received. The smaller room was spotless and filled with new furniture and that looked a lot more comfortable than what was in the main kitchen. Just then the floo chime rang through the house from the downstairs more public floo signalling the entrance of Molly Weasley.

"Quickly!" hissed Severus. He basically shoved the so called Dark Lord and his mate into the small kitchen and shut the door behind him. The other three snorted at the looks on the two's faces. The three quickly made sure their glamours were in place before sitting at the table and acting like they were in deep conversation.

"BOYS!" Molly screeched loudly as she hurried through the corridor to the kitchen. Luckily the portrait of Sirius' mother had finally been removed so her screaming was not added into the racket. The three men sighed in defeat. In the hidden room Tom and Rodolphus' eyes got wide and they covered their ears at the sound, Severus simply sighed and sat at the table. When they looked towards the main room they found that the wall had the other room projected on it like a screen. The noisy woman came into the kitchen and immediately went into her 'mother hen' mode. She pulled poor Harry into a bone crushing hug.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," Harry managed to gasp out from somewhere near her rather large bustline, even though he had grown just a little taller than her with his inheritance, something that his glamours did not hide.

"Oh Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley simpered as she pulled back and looked him over. "You've grown a little taller sweetheart! I was looking you in the eye a few weeks ago! But look at you dear, you're still so thin!"

"Yes well," Sirius growled from his seat. "That's not his fault is it? It's those people who he was forced to live with. They didn't feed him regularly."

"Hush Sirius," Weasley scolded him harshly. "Those poor muggles did the best they could, I am sure it was difficult to feed an extra mouth they weren't planning on."

"Actually they had plenty of food," Harry said quietly as he shook her off and went to stand on the other side of the table. "Vernon and Dudley are both overweight, and it is not just by a little either. The two of them eat about as much in one sitting as Fred, George, Ron and Percy do in a whole day. There was food, I was just never allowed to have any."

"Now Harry," Weasley tutted moving towards the stove and the cold storage. "It's not good to say things like that about your family."

"Well nice or not it's true," Harry huffed before he plopped down in the seat next to Remus. "Plus I may be thin but that's the way my body is built, I will never carry a lot of muscle or fat weight without it being true fat and unhealthy."

"Hphm well, we'll see" Weasley said as she started pulling pots from under the sink and stove. "Anyway, Ron and Ginny should be following along behind me in a moment. They are going to have dinner with us before you three return to the burrow for the duration of the meeting. The others will be here in about 30 minutes."

"Uh oh," Severus muttered from his seat. Tom and Rodolphus looked at him in confusion but he just shook his head and waved toward his son. "Just watch."

"Excuse me?" Harry asked quietly leaning forward in his chair. Sirius and Remus both smirked before leaning back to watch the fireworks.

"Yes," Weasley said absentmindedly as she continued to cook. "The three of you will return to the Burrow for the meeting. It won't do for you to try and spy on the meeting like you have in the past. It really is just for adults you know."

"Yes Molly I am aware of that," Harry said standing and placing his hands on the table in front of him. The use of her first name had her turning towards him in shock. He did not raise is voice, he did not yell like he would have in years past, but the anger and indignation still seeped into every word he spoke. "But as you seem to forget, 17 is the age at which you are considered an adult. As of yesterday, I am 17 years old. I will be attending the meeting tonight, as is my right. Seeing as everyone in the damn order thinks that I am the only damn person to be able to defeat the Dark Lord, I think I should be able to throw in my own two cents now."

"Absolutely not!" Molly screeched, pointing a spoon at the elf. "You may be 17 but you have yet to finish your schooling, you are not qualified to attend these meetings!"

"Oh so it is perfectly okay for me to risk my life to defeat the Dark Lord but I can't attend a meeting about said Dark Lord?" Harry demanded, again not raising his voice but still letting his displeasure show. Tom was in shock at the way the boy was being treated, he thought that Harry had been involved in everything from the beginning. Turns out he had just been shoved into battles with him with little to no training.

"Your encounters with You-Know-Who should never have happened!" She screeched again. "You were not forced into those! You recklessly risked your life and my children's lives!"

"Really?" Harry drawled as he sat back into his chair. "So you mean to tell me that in first year when Voldemort possessed Quirrell and went after the stone, we should have just let him have it? Because Dumbledore just so happened to be out of the castle, and we went to McGonagall and we were basically laughed at. Or perhaps in second year you would have rather me let Ginny rot in the Chamber of Secrets that no one but I could enter due to being a parselmouth? Or better yet, let that idiot Lockhart try and rescue her? Oh yeah and then there was fourth year and the TriWizard Tournament, because I soooo chose to be sent to that damn graveyard and wanted to watch Cedric get killed and let the Dark Lord return! Do you want me to keep going? Because I can, fith year was a whole other bucket of shit that I can spend hours on! And as far as your children go, I always gave them the option to stay behind! I never once forced them along with me! So if you have a problem with them helping me, take it up with them!"

Tom and Severus were both blown away by what they had just heard. Tom because he realized that Harry really was his equal because he had fought him on his own for years. Severus because he had thought Harry had been helped and encouraged by the Headmaster. Molly was in shock, no child had ever talked to her like that!

"Harrison James Potter!" She screeched. "Do not speak to me that way! I…."

"Why?" He interrupted viciously. "You are not my mother! You have been trying to undermine everything that I have accomplished. You try and treat me like an innocent little boy. I haven't been innocent since that Halloween night! I am a full grown adult, treat me like one and I will give you respect, but you lost it when you tried to run my life for me without ever asking me what I wanted."

"He has a point Molly," Sirius finally spoke up, he had been watching in pride for his godson. "He is legally an adult. You are also not his mother, never have been. He doesn't need you to be either. He needs support and acceptance not whatever you call your parenting style."

"Sirius!" Molly exclaimed turning to the dog animagus.

"No Molly," Remus said firmly. "Even if Harry was not 17, the decision to let him into the meeting does not fall to you. It falls to Sirius as his godfather and magical guardian. I suggest you either cook dinner and leave the subject alone, or return to the Burrow till the meeting begins."

Molly huffed and turned back to the stove and silence descended on the kitchen. Remus and Sirius struck up a quiet intimate conversation and Harry just read the paper that had been neglected that day. A few mins later the chime sounded on the floo again as the two youngest weasley children came through.

"Harry!" two voices called out as they came through the hallway. When they entered the kitchen they both froze at the atmosphere. There was a tense and pointed silence between their mother and their friend.

"Mate?" Rons asked nervously, "Uh, What's going on?"

Harry ignored Ronald and continued to read the paper. The two exchanged a look before sitting down across from the raven haired teen.

"Harry?" Ginny asked in her high grating voice that so resembles her mother's. Once again they were ignored. Remus, picking up on what his godson was doing, smirked at his husband then turned towards them.

"I do believe that Harry is rather annoyed at the fact the two of you were going to force him away from the meeting," He said pointedly. Harry hummed in agreement from behind the paper. "He has already had it out with your mother. He is 17 and has chosen to attend tonight's meeting as is his right as an adult. I would suggest you just sit quietly till dinner is served and you return to the Burrow."

"Wait?" Ron exclaimed turning towards his mother. "Harry is going to stay? I want to stay too!"

"NO!" Molly screeched turning around again. "As it has been pointed out to me I have to control over Harry. You on the other hand I do, and 17 or not you will not attending the meeting!"

Ron and Ginny both slump back in their seats knowing the discussion is over. The two, realizing that Harry was not going to talk to them, started a conversation between them as Remus and Sirius went back to their own. Tom, Rodolphus and Severus were also discussing what they had just witnessed. About 20 minutes later the floo chimed again the kitchen occupants all looked up, wondering who was arriving.

"It certainly is quiet in here," Arthur said as he came around the corner, he was followed by the twins. Arthur had been visiting them at their flat for the afternoon. Sensing the atmosphere he asked, "What happened?"

"Molly tried to stick her nose where it didn't belong," Sirius said standing to shake his hand. Arthur sighed and nodded his head in acceptance. He knew how his wife was and honestly doesn't understand why he married her sometimes. Harry finally glanced up from his paper to smile at the man and the twins. He folded the paper and got to his feet.

"Fred! George! Mr. Weasley!" he walked around the table only to get pulled into a joint hug by the twins. "Can't breathe!"

"Sorry," Fred said as they released him. Arthur then pulled him into his own hug, much gentler than his wife or sons.

"It's good to see you little brother," George said as he ruffled his hair. He gently ran his finger over the edge of Harry's ear. No one would have noticed visibly but to Harry the message was clear. They knew what he was and they wouldn't say a word, just like they promised. Harry grabbed each twin by a hand and pulled them over to the table and sat down between them. This surprised their parents, normally no one is able to separate the two for anything. Slowly over the next half an hour the rest of the other Weasley's (minus Percy) arrived and the rest of the order arrived except for Dumbledore.

The weasley's all sat within touching distance of Harry. It caused several raised eyebrows, but no one commented. At six exactly Dumbledore swept into the room and silence fell. Severus, Tom, and Rodolphus quickly finished the dinner that Kreacher had served them and turned to pay attention once more.

"Good evening everyone!" Dumbledore said happily with the usual twinkle in his eye. "Molly, smells amazing as always."

"Thank you Headmaster," Molly beamed while cleaning up the dishes. "Alright my lot. You know what to do."

Ginny and Ron both grumbled before standing and making their way from the room. Dumbledore turned to Harry and raised an eyebrow in question but he remained firmly in his seat.

"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore began questioningly. "Why haven't you gone with them. This meeting isn't for children."

"Well Headmaster," Harry said unimpressed. "As you are well aware, yesterday was my 17th birthday. I am legally an adult. As such I have a right to be here. I am not a child, and truthfully, I have not been a child for a long time."

The headmaster did not look happy at this argument. "You are still young, are you sure my boy?"

"Headmaster," Harry said exasperated. "I already had this argument with Mrs. Weasley when she first arrived. If you all are so insistent that i am the only one able to defeat the Dark Lord, do you think I should have a say in it?"

"I agree with the boy Headmaster," Kingsley stated. This surprised many of the members, he has been thought to be a pet of the headmaster.

"Yes well," Dumbledore said unhappily. He took a seat at the head of the table. He waved his wand at the door and it slammed shut, the others could feel powerful wards snap into place. "If that is what you want, then let us begin."

"Wait," Moody said gruffly from his place in the corner. "Where is Snape?"

"He is brewing some time consuming and delicate potion for Voldemort," Dumbledore said regretfully. "He will not be available till at least the day after tomorrow."

There some mumblings that went around the room. Most were about the trustworthiness of the spy. Most were happy that he was not in attendance. In the back room Severus just sighed, he already knew of their dislike for him. Back out front it took every ounce of restraint in Harry's body not to hex everyone of them for badmouthing his father. Those who knew the truth about the man were in the same boat.

"Now, let us start with an update from the ministry," Dumbledore said, bringing the meeting to order.

With that the meeting began. It was exactly like what Harry was suspecting, Dumbledore droned on and on about this and that but didn't really say anything at all. Most of the order, still under the spell work of the headmaster, was nodding along and thinking everything he said to be an act of god. Those who had been released from his spells were suffering in silence and wondering how people could really believe what he said. Eventually Harry had enough,

"Okay that's it," Harry said and stood up catching everyone's attention. "Is this really all that the meetings consist of? Dumbledore has done nothing but speak about what everyone should be looking out for, but other than that, what is anyone actually doing in this war? I mean come on, you have one of the best curse breakers in the world sitting in the kitchen and all you have him doing is watching for dark magic signatures? What about having him schmooze some goblins or research ways to actually kill the bastard? You also have several very powerful and very skilled Aurors in the order and again all you have them doing is watch on their normal patrols. What about having them do extra patrols or low key spying on known death eaters."

There was a stunned silence in the kitchen before;

"He's right," Bill shrugged from his place next to Charlie. "My talents are wasted in this Order. I have been told that I am the most desired curse breaker on payroll right now. Charlie is one of the best dragon handlers to ever walk this planet and Fred and George are inventors first pranksters later. Their inventions could be so useful but none of you stop for a second look after seeing the WWW logo because you all think its a prank item."

In the room in the back the three were nodding along to the suggestions put forth.

"After my cleanse tomorrow I want to talk to all the unbound Weasley's," Tom said thoughtfully. "They are all some of the best in their chosen fields and will be amazing allies."

Back in the kitchen;

"Now Harry," Dumbledore began rather tensely, it had been many years since someone questioned him like the boy was doing tonight. "We are a defensive group only. We help protect and rebuild, we don't attack."

"How's that worked so far?" Harry asked sarcastically stalking around to the other end of the table, opposite of the Headmaster. "It's been three years since he returned and what have you all accomplished really? Not much because I had to protect the damn prophecy for you all. He is still out there and getting more powerful. Sitting on your asses and only reacting after the fact is getting people hurt and killed. The only way to end this war is to attack first and try and take him down."

"You are just a child," Minerva scoffed, crossing her arms. She was, as always, to the right hand side of the headmaster. She was one of the ones soaking up everything he said like he was merlin himself. "You don't know anything of war."

"He knows enough apparently," Tonks spoke up for the first time from her place leaning against the wall near the door. "What he just suggested has more merit and more possibility to help this war than anything that's been done since his resurrection."

"I think that's enough for tonight." Dumbledore said hastily, trying to regain control of his meeting. He stood and tore the wards on the door down. "We'll meet again this time next week. Dismissed."

And with that he was gone. Remus snorted.

"That was rather childish," Charlie said shaking his head. "He didn't like what we were saying so he dismissed us."

"He doesn't like being called out for being wrong," Arthur said quietly. He shook his head and stood. "Well, I'm knackered and want a cup of tea and my arm chair. I'll see you all soon."

He left and slowly the rest of the order started to file out. Molly and Minerva stormed out after him, upset that their leader had been so blatantly disrespected. Most were muttering about what had just occurred in the meeting. A few moments later the only ones left were the older Weasley children, Remus, Sirius and Harry. Harry looked at his godfathers and tilted his head in silent question. Sirius got the message and threw another, very powerful privacy ward and the door. Sirius was the first to drop his glamour, followed shortly by Harry and Remus. The Weasleys looked at them in shock for a moment before they started to drop them as well.

"Well, then," Bill said and went first, his appearance changed only slightly, his hair grew an inch or two longer and gained dark green streaks. His features changed just slightly to give him a more refined look, he also gained very faint, light green swirling patterns across his skin. His ears also became pointed, but they had a backward facing point. "I am a Dominate Earth Spirit. I have already found my amazing mate, miss Fleur Delacour."

Charlie sighed and went next. His appearance change was a bit more startling. He gained a thin but dark layer of scales over most of his body. His eyes remained blue but gained a snake like look. His teeth became fangs and his nails claws. "I am a Dominate Wyvern/Human hybrid. I was human till I was 18. While working in Romania I was bit by a very special kind of Wyvern that morphed me into what you see. I have yet to find my mate."

Fred and George were next. They dropped the glamours at the same time. Like this they were no longer identical. Fred's hair grew to be a bit longer than Bill's and gained dark red and yellow streaks. His features stayed mostly the same, but he had light red swirls covering his skin. His ears also gained the same point as Bill's. "I am a Beta Fire Spirit."

George's changers were a bit more drastic. He lost about an inch in height and his entire build changed, it resembled Harry's structure. His hips widened, his face softened and his lips became fuller. His hair also grew to his hips and gained light blue highlights. His skin also gained the same markings as his brother's but in a light blue color and his ears took the same shape. "I am a Submissive Water Spirit. Fred and I are two parts of the same soul meaning we will share a mate. As of yet, we have yet to find them."

The three others blinked in shock for a moment before Harry smiled.

"I am a Submissive High-elf!" Harry said happily as he went to each man and hugged them. "My mate has been introduced to me in my dreams. I can't tell you yet but you will know soon."

"I am an Alpha Werewolf," Remus said and put an arm around his mate who smiled at him then at the others. "Sirius is my submissive mate and is an Incubus."

"Well what a group we make," Charlie chuckled as they all sat back down. "What happens now?"

"That is the question of the hour isn't?" Sirius sighed. "There is not much we can do until we have our key players out from under the effects of the spell. Tomorrow we will be dragging Hermione to Gringotts to have her purged, her true parents will also be going."

"True parents?" Fred asked confused. "We don't know much. When we all came into our inheritances and hid them. We all received letters from your father...er..mother James. The only thing he said though was to wait until your 17th birthday and that everything would be revealed in time."

"It is a long and complicated story," Remus shrugged before yawning. He glanced at the mantel and saw that it was almost nine thirty at night. There wouldn't be time to tell everything tonight. "There are some things we need to take care of tonight and don't have time to explain everything to you tonight. We will be up and out of the house no later than 8am tomorrow. You know what….can you get Percy and be at Gringotts at noon?"

"Yeah, shouldn't be a problem," George shrugged looking at the others who nodded. "Lee can run the shop for a while and the others are off. Percy can afford to take an afternoon off if we explain what's going on."

"Then we'll explain everything tomorrow," Remus said firmly standing. "When you get to the bank, ask for Griphook. We will tell them to expect you."

"Will do," Bill said. With that they all stood and replaced their glamours before hugging everyone and leaving.

Once the Weasley's were gone the three hidden in the back emerged.

"Well," Tom said as they made their way upstairs. "That was different."

"No kidding," Harry snorted before yawning himself. "I don't know about you guys but I am beat."

"Not just you," Rodolphus yawned stretching slightly. Remus stepped up to an unmarked door and opened it revealing a rather large furnished bedroom.

"This is for the two of you," Remus said. The two made their way in and looked around before thanking the three of them. "Kreacher will wake you at 630am if you aren't up before. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

They all went their separate ways for the night.

Tom and Rodolphus saw that there was only one bed and just looked at each other for a moment. Rodolphus then did something rather bold, he stepped forwards and pulled Tom to him in a firm hug and buried his head in his shoulder.

"Please," he pleaded. "I need you with me now that I remember my veela is mostly free. We have been apart to long. I know you don't remember yet, but please."

"I'm not going anywhere," Tom said quietly, wrapping his arms around the smaller male. "I may not remember what we had yet, but these last few years. Anytime I looked at you my heart swelled and it ached and i didn't know what to do. Now i know why. You won't be alone again if i can help it."

The two stood there like that for a while before they gently separated and got ready for bed. They found bed clothes laying on the pulled back sheets waiting for them. Once ready they slipped under the covers and snuggled closer together.

All occupants of the house had thoughts swirling around their heads about what is to happen tomorrow. They all drifted to sleep and the house was silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is any confusion on what I mean by the shape of the ears, there are links bellow to give a little clarification.
> 
> These are the ears for Harry, Sev and any other elves:
> 
> .
> 
> This is what the ears look like for Bill, Fred and George and any other nature spirits:.
> 
> 028/1/8927115/il_340x270.592004367_

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Review Please!
> 
> Chapter Question- Who went to Orlando LeakyCon 2014? If you did, tell what you thought!


End file.
